


Панацея

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aphasia, Blindness, Darth Vader Lives, Detective story sort of, Emperor Luke Skywalker, Force of will is stronger than everything, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Post-Canon, We are not dead until we stop breathing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: В больницу "Синие озера" на Набу прибывают сразу два необычных пациента, причем оба по протекции его величества Люка Скайуокера.





	Панацея

**1**

— Я зайду, — пишет Люк. — Вечером. После заседания.

Это диалоговое окно открыто на его деке всегда. Человек с другой стороны редко начинает разговор сам и никогда — словами. Вместо приветствия иногда присылает фото звездных скоплений, орбитальных станций, но чаще — схемы истребителей. Люк всегда просматривает присланное. Всегда отвечает, пусть и не мгновенно. Больше всего он боится, ответив, не увидеть оповещения о прочтении. О плановых операциях Люка оповещают заранее, и молчание означает, что человеку с другой стороны внезапно стало плохо, — а он ничем не может помочь. Только Силу просить, чтоб дала им еще времени. Еще, еще. Еще немного.

— У тебя насыщенный день, — отвечают ему. — Тебе бы лучше отдохнуть.

Чем тащиться на орбиту в госпиталь СИБ, имеется в виду. Чем смотреть на физическое тело человека с другой стороны и расстраиваться. Люку больно на него смотреть, и так и не выходит полностью блокировать свои чувства, их связь слишком сильна. Люку все кажется, что вина на нем, хотя тогда иначе он поступить не мог. Да и в любом случае вина — на Палпатине. Но…

Нельзя все контролировать, это он знает. Жажда полного контроля может свести с ума, еще быстрее, чем Палпатина. Но если бы тогда он не пришел к отцу на Эндоре… 

…То было бы еще хуже. Вот только смириться с результатом так не выходит. Уже шесть лет как. 

— Потом отдохну, — пишет он. — Ты думал, я забуду, что у тебя день рождения?

— Я тебе уже тысячу раз говорил, что это неверная дата.

— А я тебе повторю, что поскольку другой нет, это неважно. Вот, повторяю: неважно. У меня есть подарок, так что я зайду. 

С другой стороны молчат. Люк закрывает глаза и успокаивает дыхание. Ну пожалуйста. Сила, я так скучал.

— Мое состояние не оптимально.

— Я знаю.

Причем в деталях. Его держат в курсе всех изменений состояния «пациента имперского значения», как шутит лечащий этого пациента врач.

О том, что их время почти вышло, он знает тоже.

— Госпиталь оповести и возьми охрану. А не как обычно.

Люк фыркает. Нет, охрану-то он возьмет, после последнего покушения это более чем разумно, но… 

— Охрана не дает мне летать самому.

— Летать самому в твоем положении — плохая идея.

— Это Лея у нас беременна, — отвечает Люк и чувствует всплеск удивленной радости с той стороны. — А я совершенно здоров, между прочим!

— Да будет так, как пожелает Император, — следует ответ, но Люк точно знает, что с той стороны ему улыбаются.

Разговор закончен. С той стороны знают его расписание не хуже его секретаря. Десять минут, отведенные на себя, вышли. Пора идти символизировать и планировать.

Люк закрывает деку и встает. Вызывает зеркало на стену, скептически себя оглядывает. Волосы, мда… Привычка в задумчивости чесать в затылке никуда не делась, и сейчас он выглядит так, будто только что вскочил с кровати — или же рвал эти самые волосы над бумагами последние часа два. Второе куда ближе к истине. А вот то, что с этим договором он за последнюю неделю спал по три часа, когда вообще спал, не очень заметно, только взгляд стал уж очень жестким, надо смягчить… Хотя… 

Он Силой подтягивает формальный черный плащ, отброшенный на кресло, накидывает тяжелый капюшон на голову. Хмыкает невесело. Когда-то он думал, что станет джедаем. А стал Палпатином. Только что глаза не желтые. Хотя вот это-то явно не за горами, с нынешней-то политической обстановкой. Ну и ситх с ними. Если он Падет, не факт, что он это вообще заметит. Между совещаниями-то, Сенатом, бюджетом и аудиенциями.

Его Императорское величество Люк Скайуокер выходит из кабинета. Алые гвардейцы его охраны отдают ему честь и перераспределяются. Так он и идет к залу первого совещания — два гвардейца сзади, два спереди, — будто под конвоем.

***

— Ваше величество, позвольте вам представить исполнительный совет Сената…

Он кивает кланяющимся разумным. Его ложа с троном висит выше лож сенаторов, и он смотрит на них сверху. На склоненную темноволосую голову сестры, присевшей в реверансе. Лея все же прошла в «коллективного Канцлера», как совет обозвали в политических кругах. Это очень хорошо. Потому что вообще-то состав внушает опасения: остальные четверо сенаторов куда радикальнее Леи — как слева, так и справа. 

Сенат изменился, политика Империи тоже постепенно меняется, но официоз остается. Шесть лет назад, когда Люк только занял трон и задумался об упразднении ненужных церемоний, столь дорогих Палпатину, его остановил Исард-старший. «Должна быть преемственность» — сказал он тогда. Люк покивал, согласился. Оставил все как есть. Исард тогда уверился, что манипулировать новым императором — глупым фермером и не менее глупым пилотом Альянса — будет проще простого. А Люк сделал вид, что не заметил.

Вот ведь, Исард давно мертв, а эта его преемственность каждый раз вспоминается. Особенно в Сенате. Где все старое: здание, ложи, церемониал. Только люди — люди постепенно становятся новыми. Дожить бы до момента, когда состав полностью сменится…

— Я рад видеть вас, господа сенаторы, — говорит он. Особенно он рад, что они смогли-таки договориться и избрать совет без его прямого вмешательства, и по эмоциональному отклику понятно, что все это прекрасно поняли. Здесь умеют читать даже ровную интонацию протокольных фраз. — Работайте усердно.

— Служим Империи! — отзываются сенаторы. Даже Лея. Вслух.

«Служу Республике» — говорит она мысленно.

«Прошлой, будущей и вечной?»

И ловит мысленную усмешку.

«Как тебе мои коллеги?»

«Если тебе удастся донести до левой половины, что упразднение частной собственности пока не планируется, а до правой, что о приватизации госсобственности и возвращении их честно награбленного они могут забыть, я буду просто счастлив». 

«Президент совета не я».

«Да ладно». 

Сенаторы распрямляются. Сенат аплодирует. На всех экранах лицо Люка, полускрытое капюшоном. Люк благосклонно улыбается.

С каким трудом он натренировал эту улыбку, страшно вспомнить… 

«Я подниму вопрос о короне, — говорит Лея. — Тебе пора избавляться от имиджа Палпатина».

«Я почему-то уверен, что у Сената есть вопросы важнее».

Например мир с отколовшейся Республикой Кореллии, репарации народу вуки, мир с Доминацией… Социальный мир, в конце концов. Мон только-только согласовала минимальную зарплату по Империи, а сейчас почти все нужно начинать заново… 

«Ругань и приход в согласие по ничтожному поводу сплотит совет. А то ты не знаешь».

Ну… да. Сам проворачивал. Только времени жаль.

«Мон было бы проще», — вздыхает Лея у него в голове.

«Ничего, — отвечает он, — вот она вылечится, вернется, и ты взвоешь, когда придется власть отдавать».

«У меня нет власти!»

«Да ладно».

О том, что Мон скорее всего не вернется, они молчат.

***

В орбитальную больницу СИБ Люк, конечно, летит не сам. Его везут на обычном с виду шаттле, с охраной. Инкогнито. Императору нечего делать в орбитальной больнице, которой официально не существует.

Но он сидит за пультом на месте второго пилота, а не в роскошном салоне, и смотрит на звезды. На Корусант, на кольца планетарной обороны, на орбитальные дворцы — большинство их темно и в процессе разборки, накладно стало содержать статусное жилье на орбите, — и орбитальные же заводы.

Они минуют строящуюся верфь и выходят к внешнему кругу. Идут мимо блока военных станций, строящихся жилых комплексов, больниц. Скоро там вырастет еще один город, вот и хорошо. На Корусанте для большинства военных слишком дорого, будет альтернатива… Заняться бы и самим Корусантом, но над этим пусть думает губернатор сектора Ноль. У императора задачи глобальнее.

Те, кто его везут, не знают — зачем. Посвященных очень мало. Он сам, гранд-адмирал Пиетт, врачи. Исанне Исард, разумеется. Хэн. Лея. Лее он говорить не хотел, но она догадалась сама. Кое-кто из советников тоже догадывается, но даже в мыслях старательно избегает предполагать с уверенностью.

Шесть лет назад было официально объявлено, что Император Палпатин и лорд Вейдер погибли при взрыве Звезды Смерти. От Люка ожидали, что он, по меньшей мере, осудит предшественника. От него ожидали отречения, упразднения Империи. Страха, смятения. Как же, вчерашний фермер на троне. Все ждали, что он сделает. 

Он тогда провел официальные похороны Палпатина по полному церемониалу. И ни слова осуждения себе не позволил. Только кенотаф во дворце не поставил, как ему предлагали, но с тем, что превращать дворец в склеп — плохая идея, согласились даже самые фанатичные имперцы. С тех похорон и пошла история, что на самом деле в тело Люка вселился его отец — рассказывали также версию с Палпатином, но она быстро сошла на нет, — как же иначе бывший фермер и повстанец смог бы так правильно себя вести? Лея тогда очень возмущалась, а он только и мог, что улыбаться. Запущенный явно Исардом слух был почти правдив.

…Но вот так намекать бывшему фермеру и повстанцу на «я все знаю, играй по моим правилам, иначе…» старому Исарду все же не стоило.

Шаттл садится в доке больницы, Люк благодарит пилотов, надевает шлем и выходит наружу. Не один, конечно. С ним двое охранников, тоже, как и он сам, в стандартных наемнических доспехах. Все в глухих шлемах. Ничего особенного с точки зрения сторонних наблюдателей. Которых здесь нет. Но мало ли.

Их не встречают, но Люку и не нужен провожатый, где палата, он знает и так. Выучил за четыре года.

По серому коридору прямо, в глухом лифте на этаж выше, еще по коридору — где в пустых стенах ощущаются камеры, генераторы полей и оружие. В этом блоке палата одна. Рядом с ней — операционная. Помещения для врачей, для дежурной бригады. Сейчас они пустуют, год назад пациент потребовал, чтобы им занимались только дроиды. Люк пытался спорить — но безуспешно. Не приказывать же! Лечащий же врач только плечами пожал и перебазировал бригаду подальше, чтоб их эмоции до пациента не дотягивались.

Люк стягивает перчатку и прикладывает ладонь к замку. Дверь открывается, и он входит в тамбур. Охрана остается снаружи.

Здесь уже можно снять шлем, чем он и занимается, пока его сканируют и пока открывается вторая дверь.

В заставленном аппаратурой отсеке темно, свет загорается только с его появлением.

Жилые условия СИБ мог обеспечить какие угодно, хоть двадцать комнат с садом. Но пациент настоял на минимальном варианте. Аппаратура жизнеобеспечения, стационарная бакта-ванна, сейчас закрытая. Окно-экран на три стены — космос за стенами больницы в режиме реального времени. Посредине комнаты в инвалидном кресле-кровати со встроенной аппаратурой — человек в черном комбинезоне и в шлеме виртуальной реальности. Его руки в перчатках инертно лежат на подлокотниках кресла.

Когда Люк входит, человек на кресле чуть шевелится, забрало его шлема поднимается, он улыбается Люку. 

— Здравствуй, отец, — говорит Люк.

***

Сначала они разговаривают о кораблях. О том, что на Куате стартует новый исследовательский проект — и если теория подтвердится, то грядет революция в двигателях на сверхдальние дистанции. Свобода от гипертрасс повлечет передел зон влияния, возможно — наверняка, увы, но так хочется надеяться на лучшее, — очередную войну — но… но до звезд других галактик станет возможно дотянуться. Дух захватывает.

— Если бы я мог, — у отца горят глаза, — я бы к ним напросился. Это самый интересный технический проект за последние лет десять.

Люк сидит рядом с ним, всматривается ему в лицо. Отец кажется увлеченным и радостным. Он лишь чуть похудел, и не скажешь, что пережил три операции за последнюю неделю. Люк осторожно кладет живую ладонь на его левую руку. Отец чуть поворачивает к нему голову, и радость исчезает с его лица, как выключили.

— Бессмысленно, я ничего не чувствую, — говорит он.

— Не получилось? — тупо спрашивает Люк. Он был уверен, что… Что, по крайней мере, не стало хуже. Отец же еще месяц назад мог пошевелить ладонью!

— Не получилось.

— Мне не докладывали, что прогноз ухудшился.

— Так он и не ухудшился. Я по-прежнему проживу еще года три, — отец морщится.

Да. Понятно. Замечательно все понятно.

— И… когда?

Отец смотрит не на Люка, на космос за окном. На движение транспорта, на далекие звезды.

— Мои оптимисты утверждают, что через полгода.

— Ты, — Люк сглатывает. Нет, он не отпустит отца, он будет драться, он… Он же надежду принес, в конце то концов. — Послушай, я привез тебе подарок.

— Новую революционную терапию я пробовать не буду.

— Отец!

Тот молча и резко качает головой. Влево-вправо. Короткое движение, воротник, поддерживающий шею, мешает. Боковой свет превращает морщины и шрамы в черные разломы, будто человеческое лицо когда-то склеили, но теперь оно вот-вот осыплется черепками.

— Они добиваются невероятных результатов. Послушай…

— Давай лучше про корабли, — очень устало говорит отец. — И так времени мало.

— Я не дам тебе отключить жизнеобеспечение, — Люк удивляется, услышав себя. Неужели он это сказал вслух. Признал, что понял: отец не собирается жить все эти три года без возможности пошевелиться. Улыбнуться. Говорить самому. Пусть даже его никто не увидит, пусть даже ухаживать за ним станут только дроиды.

— Ты мне прикажешь?

Люк прикусывает язык. Ему очень хочется сказать «да». Да, прикажу. И ты подчинишься, ты мне присягал. Но это не мысли Люка Скайуокера. Так, наверное, мог бы думать Палпатин. Это все капюшон, думает Люк немного истерически, Лея права.

— Отец, попробуй. В последний раз.

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Я имею это в виду.

— Ты это тоже уже говорил.

Люк проводит ладонью по лицу.

— Если ты меня любишь, — с трудом произносит он.

Отец сжимает губы.

— Запрещенный прием.

— Пожалуйста, — Люк наклоняется ближе и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. — Прошу тебя.

— И что будет, когда не получится?

Люку очень хочется ответить: ну что ты. Нельзя сдаваться заранее. Конечно получится.

— Тогда я приду сюда, — отвечает он, — и отключу твои приборы сам. И до конца буду с тобой.

Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Отец молчит. И после долгой, очень долгой паузы произносит:

— Это и был твой подарок?

— Да.

— Ты обещал, в последний раз.

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Люк улыбается ему в плечо. Чувствует, как Сила отца аккуратно касается его волос, приминает их, окутывает плечи.

— Где хоть это заведение находится? Или это тоже тайна?

— Набу, — отвечает Люк, внутренне сжавшись, но взрыва не происходит. Отец только вздыхает коротко.

— Ну что ж… Набу так Набу. Может, так и хорошо… Хоть еще раз увидеть.

Люк не уверен, отдает ли отец себе отчет в том, что произносит это вслух, и потому молчит.

**2**

Он позволяет себе пожалеть, что поддался на шантаж сына сразу, как только чувствует, что Люк покинул станцию. Детали эмоций с такого расстояния через блоки не просочатся, даже при их связи, и можно немного… отпустить контроль.

Уже привыкнув считать время в формате «до выключения осталось…», тяжело от этого отказаться. Впереди не будет Силы и темноты, и отсутствия боли, впереди — следующий круг очередной терапии. Главное — не поддаться окончательно, не понадеяться.

Не в первый раз же. Не во второй, даже не в пятый.

Он Силой выключает экраны. Закрывает глаза. Все равно они почти бесполезны. Без компенсаторов он уже не видит звезд на экранах, не видит космоса. А скоро и с компенсаторами видеть перестанет. Когда болезнь окончательно сожрет глазные нервы. 

Прощальный подарочек от Палпатина: дегенерация нервной ткани. У его состояния невыговариваемое название, маскирующее непонимание врачей, что же это такое, отчего развивается так странно и не поддается никакому лечению. Сам он знает причину, но его знание бесполезно.

У молний Силы не должно быть такого эффекта, однако дело не в молниях. Они — лишь неприятное дополнение. Тогда, в тронном зале второй Звезды Смерти, все нарушенные и обойденные клятвы пали на них с Палпатином волей Силы. И Палпатин не смог вырваться из его рук, потому что предал, и он сам не смог защититься — потому что убивал того, кого клялся оберегать во имя Империи. «Не подниму на него оружия, не устрою восстания, не ударю Силой». Палпатин любил триады в клятвах, это его и подвело. Включи он пункт «не подниму руку», и разорвать путы оказалось бы невозможно.

Ни одна терапия не подействует, волю Силы не излечить. Нельзя аннулировать нарушенные клятвы. Но он не жалеет.

…Нужно открыть глаза и поднять среду анализа. Раз впереди терапия, следует ускорить рабочий процесс. Не то чтобы он был незаменим, но даже его заместителям придется вникать в детали слишком долго, а время критично.

«Вы учтите, — сказала Исард, когда только встала во главе СИБ с его небольшой помощью, — я вас загружу так, будто вы здоровы».

Вейдер тогда только усмехнулся. Она немного не представляла, сколько он мог тащить, здоровым совсем не будучи. А уж теперь, когда работа у него осталась одна и ничто больше от нее не отвлекало…

Все, пять минут на рефлексию вышли. 

Он открыл глаза, подбородком поправил трубки респираторной маски. Отдал команду креслу, и оно опустилось ниже. Полулежать было проще, спину тянуло меньше. Ну ничего, скоро эта боль исчезнет тоже, как и всякая другая.

Опустил на лицо забрало шлема. Поднял рабочую среду. По делу о взрыве на Седьмом заводе Фондора пришла информация с допросов, а по аварии на Сцере-

**7**

**8**

первичная экспертиза наконец-то отправила ему отчет. С опозданием всего лишь на сутки от запланированного времени, какая невероятная пунктуальность. Награда непременно найдет виновных, уж он проследит. Тем более, что даже из беглого, очень беглого просмотра отчета следовало: случилась там явная диверсия, а эксперты СИБ из желания доказать, что умнее его и больше разбираются в технике, дали виновным время затереть следы. Ничего… виновные в диверсии от него тоже не уйдут. Никто не уйдет.

***

— Вот вы мне скажите, милорд, — сухой голос снаружи отвлекает его от плана дока Сцеры-

**7**

**8**

, общая схема диверсии ясна, но детали требуют размышления, — вы стали мазохистом без моего ведома?

— Это скорее к вам относится, — отвечает Вейдер очень спокойно. — Я занят.

— Вы заняты уже двадцать часов.

Действительно. Есть все же преимущества в ограниченной функциональности тела. 

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

Что его лечащий врач делает в его палате без разрешения, он не спрашивает. У его лечащего врача приказ императора его лечить, вне зависимости от мнения пациента по этому поводу. Но обычно он более понимающ. И предупреждает о визите… Хотя нет, уведомление в списке есть, это он сам его не заметил. Хм.

— Это, как вы понимаете, милорд, иллюзия.

— Моя иллюзия работоспособности от реальности ничем не отличается, — отвечает он, но среду все же сворачивает. Весь опыт последних тридцати лет показывает, что спорить с Рати бесполезно.

Рати, худая оглобля в черном комбезе, стоит посреди темной комнаты, с датападом в руках, от света которого лицо его кажется синеватой маской с провалами глаз. 

— До вашего перелета на Набу остались сутки, — сообщает он.

Что? Его должны были запросить о занятости, так делали всегда, что за самоуправство? 

— Передвиньте на неделю.

— Приказ императора, милорд.

Ваш сын испугался, не говорит врач, но Вейдер это понимает и сам. Нужно было оговорить сроки заранее. У него слишком много работы, чтобы в сутки упихать ее всю. Сила, как невовремя.

— В таком случае, — говорит он, — мне нужны еще сутки активности.

— Вот именно, — Рати подходит ближе, его лицо — театральная маска раздраженности. Седые волосы отливают сталью. — Я так и понял. И мы возвращаемся к вопросу о вашем мазохизме. Вы должны были вызвать меня еще десять часов назад. А не отключать оповещения мониторинга.

И дроидов обслуживания не отключать, не говорит врач. Да, он не должен был. Но с ними невозможно же сосредоточиться как следует, то одно, то другое. Какая разница-то. До конца терапии он как-то да дотянет, а дальше ничего не будет.

Уверенность его медиков в том, что его все же можно вылечить, и потому нужно рассчитывать на какое-то будущее, не использовать все оставшиеся ресурсы тела сейчас, раздражает.

— Сутки активности, — повторяет он.

Врач вздыхает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Но все время перелета вы проведете в бакте.

— Нет.

Как контейнер его перевозить не будут. 

Врач, разумеется, не удивлен. Прицельно думает, зная, что его прочитают: ну я же должен был попытаться? Верно, должен, кто б иного ожидал-то. Его врач — вечный оптимист с девизом «А вдруг сработает?».

— В таком случае, милорд, я засуну вас в бакту сейчас. Я обеспечу суточное функционирование в оптимальном режиме, но во время перелета вы будете спать в кресле. Откат от препаратов нельзя скомпенсировать.

Список препаратов появляется на визоре, комбинация довольно… оригинальна. Действительно сработает, вот только насчет компенсации, в принципе… 

— Можно, — говорит Вейдер.

Врач молчит, излучая неодобрение на всю Силу. Ну да, ну да, компенсация посадит остаток его почек еще больше, но какая разница-то? С другой стороны… 

…Сколько лет они играют в эту игру? Пожалуй, слишком долго.

— Ладно, — говорит Вейдер. — Сон так сон.

И с интересом наблюдает, как готовившийся драться врач осекается. Как схлопываются выставленные напоказ эмоции. Истинное лицо его врача похоже на его собственное. Нормальным людям его лучше не показывать.

— Я слышал про эту терапию, — произносит Рати без выражения. — Они в самом деле творят чудеса.

— Чудес не бывает, — отвечает Вейдер.

***

Последним он помнит удовлетворение от закрытого дела о диверсии. Как раз когда покраснели показатели мониторинга крови, он отправил Исард финальный отчет. Успел выйти из рабочей среды, и откат его выключил.

То, как дроиды доставали его из бакто-гроба, одевали и устраивали в кресле, он не помнит, и хорошо. Неприятная процедура.

Когда он просыпается, то первым видит экран со статистикой путешествия и белые линии гипера — камера транслирует изображение рубки. До Набу осталось три часа.

Рядом — информация о сопровождающих. Дроиды. Но — не только дроиды. Сам Рати, разумеется, полететь не мог, не может директор Корусантского центра нейрохирургии, светило, светоч и прочее, и прочее, внезапно сорваться на Набу на неопределенный срок личным врачом не пойми кого. Мало того, что Вейдер официально мертв, официально Рати никакого отношения к нему никогда и не имел — медицинская команда Вейдера носила глухие шлемы, как и он сам, и фигурировала в бумагах флота под кодовыми именами.

Девочку, которую он послал вместо себя, Вейдер лично не знает. Она не медик, она — судя по предоставленному досье — медсестра с подготовкой телохранителя СИБ. Внедренная в его команду три года назад по указке Исард, после попытки диверсии в больнице. Глупейшая была диверсия, и, что особенно примечательно, цель ее к нему не имела никакого отношения — диверсанты хотели убить раненого свидетеля антикоррупционного процесса. Когда они ворвались в больницу через якобы пустующий сектор, они, наверняка, сильно удивились. Он тогда тоже немало удивился… 

…Проклятый откат убивает концентрацию. Итак, медсестра-боевик-шпион, Айла Ти, тви’лекка, бывшая до этого для него просто именем. Характеристики кураторов сплошь положительные. И на досье приписка от Рати: «Если она начнет вас раздражать, милорд, сообщите мне, я пришлю другую охрану». Не убивайте в сердцах, то есть. Не станет он ее убивать, какой бы она ни была, Люк расстроится, когда узнает. Не стоит того.

— Зайдите ко мне, — говорит он в воздух.

Она появляется немедленно. Останавливается перед ним, коротко кланяется и молчит. Молодая тви’лекка в синем мешковатом комбезе, хорошо скрывающем и фигуру, и возможное оружие. Смотрит спокойно, внимательно и серьезно. Ни жалости, ни отвращения, ровный эмоциональный фон. Хорошо.

— У вас есть информация, которую мне следует знать? — спрашивает он.

— У вас будет три основных врача, — говорит она. — Им передана ваша медкарта. Мы использовали ваше кодовое имя. Больница поддерживает анонимность, никто не имеет права спрашивать, кто вы, и только службы безопасности знают, что вы работаете на СИБ.

— Ваш статус?

— Личная помощница и телохранитель. Если вас не устроят условия проживания или врачи, я решу эту проблему. Как и любые вопросы безопасности.

— Какой вариант медкарты передан врачам?

— Полный, — отвечает она. — Под расписку, разумеется. Только им будет известно, что вы одаренный.

Использование Силы крайне нежелательно, переводит Вейдер. За время правления Люка одаренность перестала быть стигмой, за нее не преследуют, но СИБ по-прежнему ставит таких разумных на учет — а мнение общества как было настороженным, так и осталось. Как ни забавно, к императору настороженность не относится, ему, видимо, можно, даже желательно читать мысли подданных. Это обычным людям нельзя.

— То есть я — Дэйв Скау, инженер-конструктор, на самом деле работающий на СИБ. С навязанной от работодателя помощницей.

Девушка кивает с полуулыбкой.

— Я буду вздорен, — говорит Вейдер. — Жесток и требователен.

Она вновь кивает. Эмоциональный фон ее все так же ровен.

— И несправедлив, — добавляет он. — Невозможность работать плохо влияет на мой характер.

— Конечно.

— Вы можете отказаться от этого задания. Я решу вопрос с Исард.

Девушка спокойно качает головой.

— Это моя работа, милорд. Я справлюсь.

Она в курсе, с кем связывается, и все равно не отказывается? Неплохо.

— Покажите мне план этого заведения. И если вас оповещали о деталях терапии… хорошо, в таком случае, объясните мне, как это якобы работает. Подробно. Как раз займет нас на три часа.

Она кивает, берет деку со стола за пределами видимости — только часть столешницы и видно, и тень на полу, — и экран перед его лицом меняется.

— Лечебница «Синие озера» находится в северном полушарии Набу… 

Заранее подготовила материалы. Ну что ж, думает он, слушая ее. Значит, сработаемся.

**3**

Эту Набу он не помнит.

Они снижаются над лесами, просверкивет вода среди зелени, сияют цветы на лугах, впереди синева озер, а он все пытается увидеть знакомое — и не может. Не та климатическая зона, и леса в основном хвойные, и оттенок воды совсем не тот, и небо…

Но может быть и так, что помнит он уже не настоящие события, не тот подлинный воздух, не свою юность — а придуманное и увиденное на голо и картинах с тех пор. К лучшему, наверное. Да, к лучшему.

Архитектура лечебницы, впрочем, знакома. Классический набуанский стиль. Вписанность в природу, окна, переходы, арки. Красота в каждой детали. Это не его мысли, про красоту, это чья-то фраза, чья-то цитата, когда-то зацепившаяся за память. Он красоту оценивает совсем иначе, и с его позиции лечебница нерациональна. И защищать ее сложно: корпуса и жилые модули расположены на пяти островках, эвакуация будет затруднена… 

Здесь никогда не было серьезной войны. Архитекторы даже не задумываются об этой возможности.

Их сажают у небольшого домика на берегу озера, посадочная площадка закрыта рощей вечнозеленых деревьев и не сразу заметна. Вейдер по привычке ищет зенитные орудия базы и только не найдя, спохватывается. Это не военная база. Даже не правительственная резиденция.

Его телохранитель за пилотским пультом кривится от прекрасного вида и настраивает систему шаттла на пассивное наблюдение. А орудия направляет в небо.

— Мне так будет спокойнее, — говорит в воздух.

Он не отвечает, но он согласен. Ему так тоже будет… не спокойнее, но привычнее.

Их встречают. Трое врачей, мужчины, люди. Запрашивают разрешения подняться на борт, но Вейдер спускается к ним сам. На это-то он пока способен — на то, чтоб самому свести кресло по рампе. Телохранитель идет сзади.

Он помнит, как должен пахнуть воздух на Набу, и даже на какой-то миг кажется, что способен его ощутить. Но — нет. Все, что говорит ему кожа — что снаружи тепло, что дует ветерок. Наверное, должно пахнуть водой. И хвоей. И цветами — у рампы в жилое здание стоят вазоны с чем-то алым.

Эмоции врачей клубятся на грани восприятия, но он сознательно отстраняется. Прочесть их просто, но незачем. Они здесь, чтобы делать свою работу, он здесь из-за Люка, давайте все переживем этот эпизод с наименьшими потерями и разойдемся. Вряд ли Люк будет рад, если он в ярости разгромит этот игрушечный мир, лишь потому что какой-то врач позволил себе его пожалеть.

Жалость, часто говорит Люк, всего лишь значит, что у человека доброе сердце. Вейдеру не понять, у него сердца вообще нет — в самом прямом из смыслов.

— Мы очень рады вас здесь приветствовать, — говорит главный из троих. — Поверьте, вы не уйдете разочарованным.

Вейдер молчит. Врачи кажутся ему очень молодыми, странно яркими. Он отвык от красок, и громких звуков. От глупой вежливости и вводных фраз он тоже отвык.

— Есть ли у вас какие-то пожелания? — спрашивают его, все так же улыбаясь во все белоснежные зубы.

— Минимум контактов, — отвечает он. От звука вокодера врач едва заметно вздрагивает. — Я здесь не ради социальных связей.

— Социальные контакты являются частью терапии.

Набуанцы и их религиозная вера в целительный эффект общения.

— Помимо терапии, — говорит он. — Вам должны были сообщить, что я предпочитаю дроидов.

— У нас только живой персонал.

Да, он знает. Это тоже «часть терапии» — и заодно показатель высокого класса заведения.

— Для их же блага сделайте так, чтоб мы не пересекались.

— Я все устрою, — ровно говорит Айла за спиной.

— Прекрасно, — улыбка первого из трех никуда не девается. — Теперь мы пройдем в вашу жилую зону, я продемонстрирую приборы. На всякий случай наша медсестра будет дежурить неподалеку, если вам что-то понадобится, обращайтесь немедленно. Во внутренней сети у вас создана учетная запись, все процедуры будут выводиться на ваши устройства каждый день. У нас обширная библиотека, как книжная, так и медийная, мы устраиваем трансляции из столичной оперы и театров, вы не заскучаете.

Но доступа в голонет здесь нет — и насчет «не заскучаете» у Вейдера большие сомнения. Впрочем, сеть здесь точно есть, а потому добраться до нее наверняка можно. Нужно будет заняться. На всякий случай. Отсутствие постоянного потока информации его раздражает. Хотя и это отсутствие наверняка тоже часть терапии.

Домик, ему предоставленный, не похож на тот, смутно вспоминаемый, дворец. Только и общего, что терраса и спуск к воде. Три комнаты — одна гостиная, одна спальня-палата, вторая спальня и «кабинет» — с голограммами шелестящего леса вокруг рабочего места. Старший из трех врачей отключает голопроекторы взмахом руки, и комната пустеет, остаются только стол с декой и голые стены.

— Вы можете настроить здесь все по вашему вкусу.

На его вкус ничего настраивать не потребуется, голые стены его полностью устраивают.

Ему представляют штат слуг — троих молодых людей — и двух дежурных медсестер. Им всем достаточно только взгляда, они кланяются и исчезают. Обдав его удушающим запахом жалости напоследок. Хорошие, значит, люди. Добрые.

Когда все наконец-то убираются прочь, он выезжает на террасу и смотрит на синее озеро.

Они прилетели на закате, хвоя деревьев леса на другом берегу, вначале золотая, сливается в одну темную массу, небо сияет глубокой синевой и чернеет. Созвездия здесь не те, что он помнит, он слишком далеко от Тида. Но звезды видны ясно и четко.

— Вам не холодно?

Ему никак. Но он позволяет увезти себя в дом.

***

Чудесная терапия Набу основывается на вытяжке некоего набуанского эндемика, не переносящего гипертрасс ни в каком виде. На рекламе чудесного заведения, разумеется, чудесный голубой цветок. Вейдер все больше склоняется к тому, что чудесное растение — мох или плесень.

Дом у озера практически пуст. Айла выполнила обещанное: слуг он не видит и не ощущает. Если бы можно было оставаться там постоянно и просто смотреть на воду, он был бы почти доволен. 

Но терапия проходит в основном здании, в суперсовременном медблоке, под надзором десятка очень доброжелательных взглядов. Его подсоединяют к аппаратуре, чистят кровь, вкалывают свою панацею в оставшиеся ошметки его живого тела. Мониторят показатели, работу мозга, нейро-активность… Ничего нового — кроме панацеи, но сколько панацей он уже пережил.

От нее очень болит голова.

Раз в день нужно забыть об этом и ответить Люку на его деликатное теплое прикосновение в Силе. Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Все хорошо.

Все хорошо.

Согласно предписаниям ему следует гулять каждый день по три часа. Простое нахождение на террасе не подходит. Что-то там о новых впечатлениях. Он не вникает. Нужно — так нужно. Три часа он ездит по дорожкам сада-леса на островке, обычно не встречая никого. Иногда встречая. В большинстве своем лиц их он не видит, камуфляжные поля окутывают их головы. Но кто они, он способен угадать и так, если встречал хоть раз. С другой стороны — зачем?

Спустя неделю после прилета он, во время их прогулки по берегу озера, вместо того чтобы отвести ветви от лица Силой, поднимает руку. Будто это самое естественное и обычное для него движение.

Сзади от Айлы доносится удивление пополам с радостью и триумфом. Вот видите, громко думает она, видите!

Он сам смотрит на свою руку и не в силах удержать улыбку. Неужели?..

…Неужели — работает? Разве возможно?..

Они остаются на прогулке дольше обычного, и питательные смеси кажутся вкусными — а закат ярче всех виденных здесь до того. Вейдер смотрит на пылающее небо, а затем на звезды, и позволяет себе на мгновение поверить — представить, что возможно будет встать, снова сесть в истребитель и подняться туда, где только звезды, и темнота, и Сила.

Когда он утром открывает глаза — темнота остается неизменной. А рук у него будто и не было никогда. Даже ощущение тяжести протезов пропало окончательно.

…Ну что ж. Ну что ж.

«Все в порядке, — отвечает он на запрос Люка. — Все хорошо. Не волнуйся».

И под страхом немедленной смерти запрещает Айле докладывать об ухудшении своего состояния.

**4**

Мон везет. Когда ее болезнь выходит на стадию, которую невозможно скрыть, рядом с ней оказывается Лея. И больше никого.

Они обсуждают минимальную заработную плату. И после самой обычной фразы Мон Лея белеет.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Мон обеспокоенно. И понимает, что происходит что-то странное, но не понимает что. Рот двигается как-то не так. Как-то… неправильно. Но она же не чувствует никаких изменений. Все как обычно. И голова не болит. И таблетку она сегодня уже выпила, не должно было ничего… 

Лея молча берет датапад, у нее трясутся руки. Подключается к системе записи кабинета — и проигрывает последние пять минут.

— Зеленое ты зачем есть, — слышит Мон. — Телеметрия синяя в волне.

О. О… 

— Вы меня понимаете? — спрашивает Лея, всматриваясь в ее лицо. Мон закусывает губу — и аккуратно кивает, стараясь ощущать все мускулы, все движение, до деталей. Да, в движении все правильно. Как ей кажется. 

Лея мелко кивает.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, я тогда вызову вашего врача, немедленно, и напишу коммюнике, о вашей отставке по болезни. Хорошо?

— Да, — говорит Мон, не успев остановиться, и видит боль в глазах Леи.

***

Ее врач приходит к ней домой, с декой. Просит ее прочесть текст, разложить подписи к картинкам, описать вид за окном…

Слушает, кивает. Одновременно просматривая на голопроекторе снимок ее мозга. И под конец восклицает счастливо:

— Какая интересная афазия! 

Мон улыбается помимо воли. Повод не радостен, но энтузиазм врача заразителен. Кел Синна, вечный юноша, хотя и старше ее на два года, все Восстание был энергичен и оптимистичен, и ни победа, и ни Корусант его не испортили. И даже когда она свалилась с первым ударом четыре года назад, он не изменил своей манере, что шокировало ее друзей, а ей самой помогло быстрее встать.

— Нужно было скромнее праздновать смерть Палпатина с Вейдером, — сказал он тогда, погрозив ей пальцем. — Теперь они пришли вам мстить!

Она рассмеялась, радуясь самой возможности и смеяться, и говорить.

— Что-то они припозднились.

— Ну вы же понимаете, — ответил Кел серьезно-серьезно, — имперская бюрократия, то-се… Я вам рекомендую пригласить эксперта из института нейрохирургии.

Мон согласилась. 

Сам главный начальник института отказался ее смотреть, сославшись на занятость, но поставил вместо себя заместителя. Замене Мон ничуть не удивилась — главврач из своих имперских симпатий секрета не делал, а она действительно радовалась весьма публично. Возможно слишком, но Люк не стал чинить ни ей, ни ее единомышленникам никаких неприятностей. Даже СИБ не побеспокоила их, кроме обязательной беседы «отдавайте себе отчет, все-таки, что вы в Империи». Мир все же изменился.

В институте ее профессионально осмотрели, прописали лечение, терапия сработала, как и ожидалось, и Мон уже через месяц вернулась к своим обязанностям. Как раз тогда они с Леей реформировали Сенат, и болеть было некогда. Она и забыла о той неприятности… Почти забыла. Головные боли все же беспокоили, и таблетки пить приходилось, но… 

— Так иногда бывает, — говорит Кел извиняющимся голосом. — Все же о мозге мы все еще знаем непозволительно мало. Несмотря на все технологии. Но ничего! Мы решим и эту проблему!

Мон верит ему. И в целом нетипичная афазия не слишком ей мешает: о публичных выступлениях следует забыть, но читает и пишет Мон, как и раньше, легко и быстро. Вся разница, что она не может говорить. Но она наконец-то начинает давно задуманную книгу о Восстании, и в целом даже рада, что болезнь дала ей шанс над книгой поработать, иначе она бы начала ее писать лет через двадцать.

В глубине души Мон уверена, что когда она напишет черновик целиком, болезнь отступит.

Примерно через полгода она просыпается посреди собственного сада, не помня совершенно, как спускалась из спальни и выходила наружу. Бывает, думает она. Я просто глубоко спала. Единичный случай… 

Еще через месяц, на середине черновика, открыв поутру текст, она понимает, что закорючки на экране перестали складываться в слова. Тогда ей впервые становится страшно.

***

Тесты показывают медленное расширение пораженной зоны. Лекарства не могут остановить расползание, только замедлить. После курса в институте нейрохирургии ей становится чуть лучше, и это «чуть» длится месяц. Пропадают провалы в памяти, но закорючки на экране остаются закорючками.

А потом она обнаруживает себя сидящей за столом в зале, перед ней — чашка кафа. Солнце уже высоко. А последнее, что она помнит, — это отход ко сну.

Кел приносится, как ей кажется, сразу же, стоит нажать кнопку экстренного оповещения. Вбегает взъерошенный, взволнованный.

Мон сидит там же, где очнулась, тасует колоду терапевтических карт. И как только он подходит ближе, выкладывает в ряд слепца и смерть. И показывает на себя. Этот жест она еще не потеряла. Пока еще… 

Аудио-книги, которые Кел принес ей, говорят, что при тяжелом течении болезни — только пока.

Кел молча смотрит на карты, потом падает на диванчик напротив нее, трет ладонями лицо. 

Хватает карту «смерть» и бросает на пол, смяв в кулаке. 

Мон чуть улыбается.

— Нет, — говорит Кел. — Есть выход. Вот только придется напрячь ваши связи наверху. На Набу уже полгода как наконец-то пошел в коммерческую эксплуатацию препарат «Синий Цветок». 

И, поймав ее скептический взгляд, машет на нее руками.

— Я знаю, о чем говорю! У меня брат был среди добровольцев, которые препарат испытывали. 

Мон ведь точно знает о нем, об этом брате, но как же тяжело сейчас вспоминать нужную информацию. Она хмурится. Вытаскивает карту с алой птицей, горящей в огне.

Он ведь был пилотом Альянса?

…Когда ее память потеряет все важное, все совершенно необходимое, останется ли она все еще собой? Или же это будет кукла с ее лицом, а она сама умрет задолго до смерти своего тела?

— Да, мэм, он воевал за нас, — у Кела в голосе и гордость, и затаенная боль. — Его ранило сильно и… В общем, сейчас все хорошо.

Думать о философии тяжело, и Мон отбрасывает абстрактные мысли. Неважно в конце-то концов. Сила как-нибудь разберется.

Перебирает колоду, вытаскивает Контрабандиста.

…А ведь современные карты наверняка рисуют с Соло…

Кел смотрит на карту с большим удивлением, и только когда Мон кладет рядом с Контрабандистом карту Трав, у него проясняется взгляд.

— Нет, этот их экликсир перевозить нельзя. Разрушается. Вам придется поехать туда. Я так устрою, чтоб вас взял врач, который лечил моего брата, мы иногда переписываемся, он не будет против. Только место нужно выбить.

Мон кладет на стол карту Тарана и сама улыбается: лицо древнего орудия выражением походит на Лею в модусе «ни шагу назад».

Кел оглядывает карту, ее саму и хохочет.

***

Лея соглашается ей помочь немедленно, возможно, и Люк соглашается… Император, поправляется Мон. Теперь уже ни у кого не осталось иллюзий о Люке Скайуокере. Как только он удержался и не уничтожил их всех тогда, когда они так радостно, на половину голонета и правительственного района, праздновали смерть его отца?

Место, куда ее доставляет медицинский шаттл, роскошно даже по меркам Набу. Настоящие дворцы среди хвойного леса и озер. Невозможно красиво. 

Здесь все красиво, даже выданный ей медицинский браслет — легкий, из витого металла трех цветов, и не скажешь что утилитарная вещь.

У нее — личная вилла, рядом есть еще одна, но ее совсем не видно. Здесь все, кроме врачей, носят камуфлирующие поля, и Мон не исключение, и даже в зонах, предназначенных для общения, она себя чувствует в изоляции.

Впрочем… стоит кому либо к ней обратиться, и изоляция только увеличивается. Стандартный язык жестов ей теперь недоступен тоже. Вместе со способностью к чтению. Карты пока спасают, понимание со слуха пока не затронуто, но — пока. Как скоро она окажется заперта в своем теле без всякой способности к коммуникации, посреди мира, ставшего чужим и непонятным?

Ее врач, Рос Алеррие, очень мил, очень предупредителен. Оптимистичен, но без напора. Он понимает, что ей страшно, но совершенно уверен, что ее случай — далеко не самый безнадежный. Ее прислуга ненавязчива, и в то же время, она не чувствует себя одинокой. Они оставляют ей цветы на столе, разрешенные сладости из тех, которые она любит. Обновляют музыку и аудиокниги. Два раза в неделю прилетает Кел, расспрашивает ее с помощью карт, сканирует. Иногда привозит ей ее любимые корусантские сухарики, которых здесь, в элитном месте с прекрасной кухней, не достать. Смеется: ну что вы, мне несложно, а вреда от них не будет. Пользы, правда, тоже не особо. Как вы вообще их едите?

А для нее это вкус юности. Сухарики, крепчайший каф — и чего вы сидите, стажер Мотма, вперед, еще не все дела переделаны!

В другой жизни это было, другом мире. Прошедшее время — и все чудовищное и кровавое, что случилось после, — окрашивают те воспоминания пастелью. Кажется, тогда не было зла совсем, а вокруг сиял Золотой век. Глупый мираж, но когда болит голова и кажется, что бессловная темнота все ближе, нужно же за что-то цепляться.

Они пьют каф на террасе, молчат, и кажется, кажется, что все в порядке, она только прилетела в прекрасное место в отпуск. Самое главное — не забыться и не открыть рот, потянуть сладкую иллюзию.

Потом Кел улетает. Мон слушает книги, не вникая в суть умных слов. Отмечая — да, все еще понимаю, и это, и это… Бредет в основной корпус на процедуры, вместо наслаждения природой вспоминая названия растений, описывая дорожки, ветер, солнце, бьющее сквозь ветви. Древнейшее из суеверий: если знаешь истинное имя явления, то оно должно подчиниться. Вот, мир, я называю тебя, не исчезай.

***

Ей холодно.

Это первое всплывающее ощущение. Холодно, сердце колотится, будто она бежала, ноги ноют… Мон отводит волосы с лица. 

Она не ослепла, просто вокруг уже стемнело, а ненавязчивое освещение тропинки осталось за спиной. Ступени слабо освещенной террасы белеют впереди — и что-то в них не так, но она не понимает, что именно.

Она пошла погулять после ужина, солнце тогда было еще высоко, и лес сиял зеленью хвои и золотом стволов. Она вышла к берегу и села посидеть на камне, и… 

Она заснула? Наверное заснула, наверное… 

От ужаса дрожат руки. Провалы памяти вернулись, а это означает, что чудесная терапия не работает, и скоро, совсем скоро… 

Мон вцепляется в мрамор ограждения и втаскивает себя на ступеньки. Нужно перестать бояться и лечь спать. А завтра сказать о провале врачу. Если она будет в состоянии, конечно.

Если не будет, думает Мон истерически, то они и сами поймут. И проблема, стало быть, решится сама собой.

— Мне казалось, — говорит механический голос, — время для визитов довольно уже позднее. Чем обязан?

Мон, вздрогнув, замирает на предпоследней ступеньке, поднимает голову. На широкой террасе у ограждения, там, где должен стоять ажурный металлический столик с двумя стульями, сидит в инвалидном кресле человек в респираторной маске. И на нее даже не смотрит — смотрит он туда, где днем сияет озеро, а сейчас не видно ни зги.

О, Сила, какой ужас, это не ее дом. Она вломилась к другому пациенту без приглашения.

— Простите, — вырывается у Мон. — Я потревожила вас случайно, я сейчас уйду.

И закусывает губу. Сила, вот только этого…

— Да ничего, — отвечает он. — Заходите. Я прислугу вызову, доставят вас куда вам надо.

Мон оторопело смотрит на человека в кресле. 

— Вы меня понимаете?

— А я не должен? — в его голосе появляется интерес. — Почему?

— Я… — Сила, как хочется поговорить. Просто поговорить. С кем угодно.

Она вздыхает.

— Простите, это ужасно невежливо с моей стороны.

Он отчетливо фыркает.

— Вам повезло, мадам, в вежливости я не силен. Так вы мне ответите?

Мон колеблется. Но сил устоять совсем нет. 

— Отвечу.

**5**

— Дэйв, — представляется незнакомец, когда она поднимается на террасу, не нее по-прежнему не смотря. Мон, вспомнив, отключает камуфляж. Что уж теперь. Да и узнать ее вот такую — затруднительно.

— Лира, — отвечает она. Это ее псевдоним здесь и имя ее матери.

Незнакомец разворачивает кресло, обозначает поклон. Его лица почти не разобрать в полумраке.

— Заходите, — говорит он, и она следует за ним в дом, сквозь большое окно-дверь до пола.

Яркость света автоматически увеличивается, Мон промаргивается от контраста и вздрагивает. Рядом с ней, отказывается, стоит девушка. Высокая тви'лекка в глухом мешковатом комбинезоне. Не самый незаметный типаж, но Мон совсем не уловила, как та подошла. И откуда. Или она стояла у двери в террасу все это время?

— Добро пожаловать, — тви'лекка улыбается приветливо, а смотрит очень внимательно. — Меня зовут Айла, вам принести чего-нибудь?

— Выбор у нас из воды, воды и воды, — дополняет гостеприимный хозяин.

Мон улыбается, кивает. Девушка кивает в ответ и уходит. Это не прислуга, слуги так не двигаются. Явный телохранитель. Впрочем, неудивительно, Исард даже Мон предлагала охрану — наверняка из принципа «огради республиканцев в фаворе от неприятностей, чтоб не завоняло», — но она отказалась. Бывший политик, не способный ни говорить ни писать, не стоит ничего.

Гостиная похожа на гостиную ее дома. Вот только здесь совсем пусто. Вся мебель — встроенные в интерьер диван и столик, будто вырастающие из пола и стен. Ни картин, ни голопроекций, ни растений. Почему именно так, она понимает только сев на диванчик и посмотрев на хозяина при свете.

Он, наверное, ее ровесник или старше. Сложно сказать, шрамы мешают определить. Трубки опутывают лысую голову со входами имплантатов, шею стискивает воротник, явно жесткий — вокодер и фиксация? Кресло, в темноте показавшееся обычным антигравным, на самом деле сложнее, там явно встроена система жизнеобеспечения. Он сидит неподвижно, совсем неподвижно, обычные люди хоть немного, но шевелятся. Паралич? И серые глаза смотрят мимо нее, в голую стену… 

Мон обжигает стыдом, и она опускает взгляд на стакан с водой, который возник на столе будто сам собой.

Слепой. Как она сразу не поняла.

— Простите.

И в ответ слышит фырканье — полумеханический странный звук.

— Разглядывайте сколько хотите, у меня интересная конструкция.

Она улыбается. Пользуется разрешением — конструкция кресла и впрямь любопытна.

— Не могу не согласиться. Это у вас манипуляторы в спинке?

Вместо ответа один из странных наростов разворачивается, вытягивается в щуп и зависает у ее руки, раскрыв «бутон» из трех псевдопальцев. Мон, рассмеявшись, пожимает щуп. 

— Впечатляет.

— Это что, — щуп сворачивается в спинку кресла. Его хозяин вздыхает. — У меня была прекрасная идея на то время, когда тело совершенно откажет, но врачи зарубили.

— Какая? — Мон по спине продирает холодом. Как он спокойно об этом говорит… И — «когда». Не «если».

— Я хотел сделать себе полный протез тела. Чтобы был такой, знаете, дроид-ремонтник о восьми ногах, для работы в космосе. Пересадить туда мозг, имплантаты вживить, на инфразрение и прочее. Податься на верфь корабли проектировать и собирать… Идеально было бы.

У него такой мечтательный голос, а Мон не знает, что сказать. Идея отказа от тела ради возможности собирать корабли безумна, но это безумие — будто прожектор, настолько яростно сияющее. И тени бегут от него… 

— И вам не дали?

— Болезнь сожрет двигательные центры в мозгу рано или поздно, — отвечает он равнодушно, — смысла нет. А то я бы настоял. Вы только представьте, целых восемь ного-рук! 

Мон представляет, помимо воли, и хохочет. А он улыбается. Он на искусственной вентиляции легких и смеяться наверняка не может.

— Так почему же я не должен вас понимать? — спрашивает он.

И почему-то рассказать о своей болезни становится так просто.

***

— Самое ужасное, — говорит Мон, — что я не могу писать. Знаете, Дэйв, даже потеря внятной устной речи не настолько тяжело переносится.

— Устная коммуникация очень переоценена, — хмыкает он.

— Да! Но невозможность письменной… — она осекается. Не стоит вываливать свои эмоции на только что встреченного человека со множеством собственных проблем. Сила, он же слеп, а она про письменную коммуникацию…

— А с символьными языками у вас как?

— Простите?

— Язык жестов, например?

— Увы, — говорит Мон. — Я пыталась, но мой врач говорит, что задеты центры воспроизводства символов. Получается все та же мешанина, что вслух… 

И тут до нее наконец-то добирается осознание.

— Вы ведь одаренный в Силе? Поэтому меня и понимаете?

Теперь это не тот вопрос, за честный ответ на который могут пристрелить, но задав его, она мысленно сжимается. Ну вот чего стоило заткнуть любопытство? Зачем лезть не в свое дело? 

Это все странная ситуация, чужой дом, эта беседа в пустой комнате, будто подвешенной в темном безвременьи, вне обычного мира с его правилами… 

— Одаренный, — легко признает собеседник.

Одаренный инженер. Понятно. И откуда у него телохранитель, и откуда деньги на это лечение, вообще многое понятно… Где бы он ни работал, хотя скорее всего работает он на СИБ, инквизиторий держит его под наблюдением… 

Она не хочет знать. Какая разница, кто он. Здесь, на прекрасной земле на грани небытия, не имеет значения, кем они оба были раньше.

— Я не читаю ваши мысли, — добавляет он, — это так не работает. Эмоциональный фон, если он сильный, и м-м… семантическую составляющую. Не знаю, как вам объяснить… 

— Вы по высказыванию видите интенцию автора, независимо от формы?

— Интересная формулировка. Пожалуй.

— Я все-таки писатель, — Мон пожимает плечами, забыв, что ее не видят, — у меня гуманитарный лексикон, прошу простить.

— Меня в свое время пытались образовывать, так что умные слова я разбираю.

— «Пытались»?

— Безуспешно, конечно.

— Скажите… — и Мон подается вперед, только что придуманный вопрос жжет язык, — а вы, просто увидев картину, можете сказать, что имел в виду автор? 

…Сегодня ее бестактности нет конца. Но он будто и не замечает ее оговорки. Сила, так сложно помнить, что он слеп, у него слишком живое лицо, и слишком… 

У нормальных людей это называется харизмой. Возможно, дело в его одаренности, в том, что он проецирует на слушателя образ себя — но ей сложно учитывать его инвалидность. И паралич, и слепота кажутся мелкими деталями, всего лишь не очень критичной личной особенностью.

— Нет. Хм… как бы это объяснить. Вот есть волна, есть ее пик, но если подождать… 

— Высказывание было слишком давно, и волна смыслов затухла?

Он улыбается. И она улыбается в ответ.

***

Проходит сколько-то времени. Мон не знает сколько. Когда их прерывают, они обсуждают детективные книги. Несерьезную, глупую литературу, которую ей обязательно надо попробовать послушать. Дэйв знает прекрасного автора, «язык самый примитивный, а вот сюжет запутывать умеет», и в ее положении, это, кажется, именно то, что надо. Никаких умных слов, один восторг от закрученной интриги.

Появляется Айла с очередным стаканом воды и говорит, очень ровно: «Ваши помощники звонили, леди Лира». И Мон спохватывается. Она здесь уже несколько часов, ночь на исходе, и Дэйв устал, и ей нужно обязательно спать, иначе терапия действует хуже… 

Будто она вообще действует.

…Но что если, прервавшись сейчас, они больше никогда не смогут поговорить снова? Вдруг, вдруг… Что угодно может случиться, оставьте нас вне времени, дайте исчерпать слова, ну пожалуйста… 

Она кивает.

— Спасибо. Мне нужно идти, спасибо за гостеприимство, не могли бы вы вызвать мне транспорт?

Айла кивает и исчезает.

— Это было не гостеприимство, — говорит Дэйв.

— Разве?

— Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. И я буду не против продолжить его завтра. То есть сегодня, если верить часам.

— …Уже совсем сегодня?

— Четыре часа как.

— Прошу прощения.

— Леди, если вы не заметили, это был не монолог. 

Ей очень хочется извиниться еще раз, но она только вздыхает. Вот сейчас придет транспорт, и все закончится…

— Вы дорогу помните? — спрашивает он, и она неожиданно осознает, что это всерьез. Он действительно ее пригласил. А она… собиралась отказаться? Из вежливости?

— Совсем не помню, — отвечает Мон. — Понимаете, у меня бывают провалы в памяти. Вкупе ко всему остальному. Так что дорогу я не найду.

— Тогда я пришлю к вам кого-нибудь из моих, они вас проводят. После терапии. Если вы не против.

Вот здесь следует вежливо отклонить предложение. Так не делается, в приличном обществе такие полуночные разговоры следует объявить небывшими и забыть — и потом использовать для шантажа, если потребуется. 

— Буду рада, — отвечает Мон и называет адрес.

**6**

Процедуры в этот день кажутся бессмысленной тратой времени. Вейдеру есть над чем подумать и что спланировать, в первый раз за долгое время, а врачи отвлекают. Переключение систем жизнеобеспечения очень неприятно, и отстранение от ощущений тела затруднено.

Его слепота почему-то до сих пор не дает им покоя, и они собирают консилиумы, иногда по два за день. Он висит в бакте, опутанный проводами и трубками — не то чтобы он это видел, но ему и видеть уже не надо, он и так знает, как все устроено, — а они собираются кружком, смотрят, обсуждают. И сочувствуют на всю Силу.

Молодые еще. Привыкли к своей панацее, не привыкли проигрывать. Только полная бессмысленность этого действия удерживает его от фразы «ну я же вам сразу сказал, что не подействует». Удовлетворения никакого, а они опять соберут на консилиум половину больницы и будут сочувствовать еще больше. Ну его к хаттам.

От панацеи в очередной раз трещит голова, и Вейдер непродуктивно злится. Если она и так не работает, не работала бы тихо, что ли. Времени мало, а его идея требует хотя бы нескольких часов на хорошо подумать. Нужно помедитировать как следует, убрать боль. Это, конечно, будет иллюзия, но все равно… 

— Я узнала, кто она такая, — говорит Айла, когда забирает его после процедур. Он весь в мыслях об идее и не сразу понимает, про что она. — Леди Лира, — поясняет Айла.

— Мне необходимо это знать?

И так понятно, что Лира — не ее настоящее имя и что она — с такими-то республиканскими взглядами — наверняка была в Альянсе. Остальное он знать не хочет. Это неважно. Даже то, что он узнал, того не желая — неважно.

Айла задумывается.

Кресло катится по заданному маршруту само, а он выстраивает в голове схему эксперимента — потеря зрения крайне положительно сказалась на его способностях к визуализации, — и выстраивается она весьма неплохо. Да, весьма. Осталось получить комплектующие, что несложно: в шаттле должно быть все необходимое. А за основу можно взять… 

— Нет, — наконец говорит Айла. — Она не представляет никакой опасности. Если вы не скажете, кто вы такой.

— Альдераанка?

— Вы же не хотели знать, Дэйв.

Он усмехается. Молодец, девочка. Далеко пойдет. Не забыть продиктовать ей рекомендацию, пока он еще в состоянии.

— Купите дроида-секретаря, который в кабинете валяется, — говорит Вейдер.

— Конечно, — Айла не пускает удивление в голос. Удивление и настороженность. Очень хорошо. Вейдер ухмыляется.

— И мне потребуются следующие комплектующие…

***

К сожалению, он не успевает закончить — собственно, если уж честно, он успевает только как следует начать, — когда ему сообщают о прибытии леди Лиры.

— Осторожнее, — говорит он, когда чувствует ее на пороге, — не наступите на все.

— Очень постараюсь, — у нее в голосе смех.

Он не думал, как выглядит, окруженный деталями разобранного дроида, комплектующими целыми и сгоревшими, и со всеми выпущенными из кресла манипуляторами. Надеялся принять более человеческий облик до ее прихода, но, похоже, она не испугалась. И отвращения к нему от нее не исходит. Хорошо.

— Впечатляюще, — похоже, она таки добралась до дивана. — Я посижу с ногами, вас это не шокирует?

— Вот пока вы не сказали, не шокировало, а сейчас я подумаю.

Она смеется.

Он осознает прекрасно, что светлая легкость, которой так полна сегодня Сила, долго не продлится. Темная волна все ближе. Но и неважно. Мы-то сегодня. И сегодня легко дышать, даже если это всего лишь иллюзия.

— Как у вас это… получается? — спрашивает «Лира». — Вы же сейчас паяете то, чего не видите, верно же? Как?

— Хм… 

Он останавливает щупальца. Не то чтобы ему так уж требовалось выходить из медитации, чтобы просто ответить, но ответить хочется честно и подробно, а это требует усилий. Как объяснить неодаренному гуманитарию, как ощущается в Силе техника?

— Я сейчас попытаюсь в метафоры, — предупреждает он.

— Звучит угрожающе.

— Если они сделают вам больно, кричите, я остановлюсь.

— Непременно.

Вокруг него светло и ярко, за сетью многофакторых объектов и нитей их взаимодействий и влияний пляшет радостный огонь, высвечивая семантические грани.

— Кто-то там из ваших любимых авторов сказал про «весь мир — театр». Для меня мир… навроде текста. На самом деле нет, это сложно описать. Это потоки смысла. Структурного смысла. Если взять просто набор слов, они сами по себе фразу не образуют.

— Как при афазии.

— Да. — Она не кажется задетой, а вот заинтригованной кажется. Хорошо. — Сила знает… Знает — неверное слово, но понятие близкое. Так вот, Сила знает, как слова должны быть верно расставлены. Если задать то, что хочешь сказать.

— Как хороший секретарь.

— Вроде того, — он фыркает. А темная и бездонная Сила веселится у него в голове, откликом его эмоции.

— Но это же… — пауза. — Техника — это же не текст.

— А в чем разница? Все комплектующие выполняют определенную функцию, отчего не считать их частью высказывания? Тут самое неочевидное — верно сформулировать это самое высказывание. Видите, там горелое валяется? Это у меня два раза не вышло.

— То есть… вы знаете, что вы хотите получить, знаете, что нужно делать, чтобы это получилось, и можете поэтому управлять вашими… 

— Щупальцами, — дополняет Вейдер. — Да, так. А детальную реализацию они и сами умеют, они умные. Чтобы что-то спаять, мое участие не требуется. Мне нужно только задать, что именно делать на макроуровне.

— Это… — она молчит недолго. — Знаете, вы очень хорошо умеете в метафоры.

— Благодарю.

— И что это будет?

— Сейчас будет еще одна метафора, — он усмехается. — Понимаете, Сила — она везде. Это вот как раз совсем не метафора, так оно и есть. Как для нас, кислорододышащих, воздух. Везде — это совсем везде. И во мне, и в вас, и в диване вашем, и в столе, и в этой планете. Концентрация разная, степень влияния разная, но она везде. И есть материалы, которые, за неимением лучшего слова, хорошо проводят Силу. Манифестируют ее в нашем физическом мире.

— Кайбер, — говорит «Лира» уверенно. — Верно?

Точно Альянс, всплывает непрошеная мысль. Совершенно, абсолютно точно. Ну и хатт с ним.

— Именно так. Но понимаете, кайберу все равно что манифестировать и как. Использовать его только как фокусировку мечей — это использовать только десять процентов его возможностей.

— Должна сказать, это очень интересно, но вы меня запутали.

— Вас не понимают дроиды-секретари, потому что они не слышат семантику высказывания. Это будет дроид-секретарь, который семантику слышать будет.

— Одаренный, — у нее ошеломленный голос, — дроид?

— Лишь в чуть большей степени, чем одарено все существующее.

— А… — она переводит дыхание, — а так вообще бывает? Кто-то такое уже делал?..

— Насколько я знаю, нет, — ему весело. — Но тем интереснее, вам не кажется?

— Я… не знаю, что сказать.

— Спасибо?

Она смеется.

— Ох, я совсем… Спасибо. Спасибо вам. Даже за попытку, даже если не сработает, спасибо.

— Сработает, — говорит он уверенно.

Сила поет вокруг точно как надо. Определенно сработает.

**7**

Мон сидит на диване, поджав под себя ноги, вцепившись в стакан с водой, и смотрит на чудо. Иначе то, что происходит перед ней, назвать сложно.

Дэйв на своем кресле с щупальцами, посреди водоворота деталей, кажется каким-то хтоническим богом из древних легенд Чандриллы. Все вокруг повинуется его воле, и на антигравитационной платформе действительно собирается дроид. Круглый. Будет летать за ней, слушать ее слова, записывать… 

— Он все будет слушать?

— Только после вашей команды, когда решите начать диктовать. Распознавание речи там автоматическое, будет записывать текст и скидывать в местное облачное хранилище, которое вам тут положено. Потом останется только отредактировать.

Отредактировать уже не ей. Но ее память хотя бы не пропадет без смысла, история Альянса будет, хоть вчерне, написана. Не исчезнет то, чему из живых свидетелем осталась только она. Она должна, должна успеть рассказать о тех, кто ничего рассказать уже не сможет.

Сила, если сработает, какое спасибо сказать этому человеку?

— Если захотите просто что-то записать, тоже скажите. Что это дневник. Потом сможете прослушать, если надо. Полный список команд и то, как этим всем пользоваться, он вам сам расскажет, только попросите.

— То есть… это действительно будет обычный секретарь?

— Плазмометов я в него решил не встраивать, — хмыкает Дэйв.

— У вас есть плазмометы? — Она бы совсем не удивилась.

— Только на шаттле, и их не очень-то отвертишь. А надо?

— Нет, спасибо большое, не думаю, что это будет необходимо.

— Вот и я так подумал.

Сверкает гранью алый кристалл и исчезает, прежде чем она осознает, что это было. Алый кайбер. Откуда?..

…Ну то есть как откуда. Дэйв — сильный одаренный, инквизиторий наверняка его обучал, и… Ох.

Она отгоняет понимание подальше. Отдариться за такое ей совсем нечем. Совсем.

— Что случилось? — он явно почувствовал ее смятение. И что говорить?

— Вы… тот кайбер кристалл, который вы вставили… Я не сразу поняла…

— А! — одно из свободных щупалец поворачивается к ней насадкой и качает «головой». — Мне меч больше никогда не понадобится, так лучше его в дело пустить, чем оставлять валяться. Не берите в голову, это никакая не жертва, это рациональное использование барахла.

— А если понадобится? — ошарашенно спрашивает Мон.

— Если вдруг, то я еще один сделаю, это несложно. Долго только.

Этому она тоже вполне верит.

Еще через полчаса количество деталей вокруг уменьшается, щупальца Дэйва начинают сворачиваться назад в кресло. В конце концов, остается только дроид на платформе. Совсем стандартного вида, и не скажешь, что совсем другой внутри… 

Дроид поднимается в воздух, подлетает к ней. И вибрирует, вверх-вниз.

— Здравствуйте, хозяйка, я готов вам помогать! — облетает вокруг нее. — Прикажите мне что-нибудь!

— Повтори эту фразу, — говорит Мон.

Дроид молчит. Мон вздыхает.

— Все же не сработало?

— «Все же не сработало?» — повторяет дроид и вновь подскакивает. — Я справился, хозяйка? Справился?

— Очень хорошо справился, — Мон хочется погладить дроида по гладкому куполу, он ведет себя совсем как щенок. И, после секундного колебания, она решает желанию поддаться. Она и так сидит на диване с ногами, не время вспоминать о хороших манерах.

Дроид явно счастлив и едва не мурчит.

— Должен предупредить, — Дэйв подъезжает ближе, и Мон видит, что он улыбается. И как он устал. Лицо почти серое. — Что у всех моих дроидов всегда развивается личность. И я не могу гарантировать какая именно.

— Я хороший дроид! — заявляет дроид.

— Вот именно.

Мон улыбается. Она должна уйти, должна оставить Дэйва отдыхать… Но уйти просто так, просто сказав спасибо… 

— Что я могу для вас сделать? Могу ли я что-нибудь?..

Он прикрывает глаза.

— Мне было очень интересно, леди, это само по себе большой подарок. Мне давно не бывало так интересно. Так что мы квиты.

— Я могу вас обнять?

Он молчит, как ей кажется, недоуменно.

— Ваше чувство благодарности требует физического выражения?

— Увы, — признает Мон. — Простите, я не хотела вас задеть. 

— Попробуйте, — вдруг говорит он. — Если… 

Он осекается, но она и так знает, что там за сотня если. Он совсем рядом, она наклоняется вперед и обнимает его — кажется, что машину, так много в нем машинерии и каких-то трубок, и плечи под ее руками жесткие, как металл.

Когда она отстраняется, его лицо кажется чуть мягче.

— Спасибо. Это была… хорошая попытка.

— Я больше не буду, — винится Мон. Ей и неловко, и почему-то радостно. Спокойно. 

Он только улыбается в ответ, и неловкость уходит.

***

Самым сложным оказывается придумать имя для дроида. Всю дорогу до дома Мон ломает голову, а потом, уже поднимаясь на ступени, думает: а зачем, собственно, усложнять ситуацию?

— Я назову тебя «Шарик», — объявляет она дроиду торжественно и стараясь не рассмеяться. 

— О, хозяйка, какое прекрасное имя, какое замечательное! — Шарик прыгает вокруг нее в воздухе. 

Уже темнеет. Мон усаживается за стол на террасе. Ей подают чая, очень полезную еду от врачей… И оставшееся после последнего визита Кела печенье. И «праздничный» сок. Поняли, что у нее радость. Как приятно.

Но она не столько ест, сколько диктует главу, которую уже написала в уме. Она давным-давно уже написала их все. Переписала три раза, прочитала книгу подряд сотню раз, и вот, наконец-то… В горле пересыхает, она едва прерывается на глоток воды. Небо совсем темнеет, холодает. Ей выносят плед и не гонят ее спать. Наверное почувствовали, что бесполезно. Пусть лучше она продиктует столько, насколько ей хватит памяти, ведь кто знает, что будет завтра. Кто знает, сможет ли она завтра думать, говорить, кто знает. Пользуйся чудесным даром сейчас.

Она сидит всю ночь. На рассвете голова тяжелая, а глаза почти не видят, тело затекло и горло болит — настолько она отвыкла говорить так долго. Но книга уже вне, вне ее памяти, она уже есть, уже существует.

Ей хочется танцевать, хотя сил нет. 

Над озером встает солнце, небо сияет, вода подернута розовым золотом, а Мон понимает, что плачет. Глаза, наверное, слезятся, нельзя смотреть на солнце… 

— Вам плохо, хозяйка? — Шарик обеспокоенно толкается в руку. Мон гладит его по сверкающему в рассветных лучах боку. 

— Мне хорошо. Очень хорошо.

— Люди устроены странно.

— Еще как, — говорит она. Так тихо, птицы здесь еще не проснулись, так спокойно. — Еще как… 

К вечеру прилетает Кел. Она встречает его как будто на приеме. Настоящий ужин, из пяти блюд, по канону Чандриллы. Свечи на террасе. Настоящие приборы и скатерть.

— Ну ничего себе! — удивляется Кел, увидев это великолепие. — Неужели… Вам лучше?

Мон качает головой. Пожимает плечами. Выкладывает на стол карту «Солнце».

Ей бы так хотелось рассказать ему о книге, о невероятном подарке, но — это не ее тайна и не ее изобретение. Нужно хотя бы узнать, как Дэйв отнесется к идее рассказать Келу. Кел ведь не сможет не задать вопросов, это же такой прорыв для всех пациентов с афазией! Он просто не сможет стоять в стороне. А это может быть опасным для анонимности Дэйва. Так что рассказывать правду — плохая идея, но поделиться радостью-то она может? Даже если это просто радость, ниоткуда. Нипочему. Просто так.

— Вам лучше, — констатирует Кел, — даже если просто самочувствие улучшилось, это очень хорошо. Я так рад. Давайте же праздновать!

Они празднуют до вечера. Он остается ночевать в основном здании (потому что оставаться в ее вилле было бы так неприлично! Это так смешно…)

Утром она находит себя у озера по колено в воде.

**8**

С утра прилетает Кел, вероятно, медсестры вызвали. Пугается ужасно и отволакивает Мон в основное здание на сканер, на консилиум, еще на сканер, на анализы… Так странно и так ненужно. Кажется, ее спокойствие напугало его больше всего.

…На самом деле ей страшно. Хотя гораздо меньше, чем раньше. Собственно… Собственно, если подумать, если она однажды не проснется, то какая разница будет, живо еще ее тело или нет? Страшна постепенная деградация, медленная потеря себя, а если вот так, если — будто тумблер перещелкнули, то и ладно.

Ее память уже живет вне ее, уже не исчезнет, а значит — все хорошо. И если умирать, то почему бы и не сейчас. И совсем не нужно этого всего…

Они сидят вместе с Келом и со специалистом Росом Алеррие, ее врачом, в его кабинете. Позади чудовищный день. Ее таскали от одной машины до другой, истыкали пробами и не дали даже поесть в одиночестве. Медсестры ходили за ней, как гвардейцы за императором, не выпустили на обед к озеру: «С мониторинг-препаратом в вашей крови на ультрафиолет выходить нежелательно», а потом сидели вокруг стола и смотрели на нее, пока она давилась специально приготовленными блюдами без вкуса и запаха в «комнате отдыха». Мон так устала.

И ведь сегодня ее не выпустят поговорить с Дэйвом. От этого еще хуже.

Кел протягивает ей стакан сока, она выпивает с благодарностью. Сладкий, до приторности, — именно то, что ей сейчас нужно. Как-то даже в голове проясняется.

— Вам нужно постоянно носить мониторинг, — говорит ее врач, ходит от стены к стене размахивая руками. Обходит угловатую скульптуру у своего стола, продолжает движение. — Датчики на голове. Нужно было так сделать сразу. Мы, наверное, сможем отследить начало приступа, поймем, что происходит.

Такой молодой… 

Мон склоняет голову к плечу.

— Это означает постоянный мониторинг мозговой активности, — поясняет Кел. — Я полагаю, к вам припишут сиделку. Скорее даже сиделку-компаньонку. Она вам не помешает!

Мон качает головой.

— Если вас беспокоит присутствие чужого человека, то я думаю, здесь сделают исключение и с вами будет дроид.

— Да, конечно, — восклицает Алеррие.

Мон качает головой.

Они хотят добра ей, но, право, лишать ее последних дней покоя и свободы? Нет и нет.

— Но!.. — Алеррие кидается в атаку, Кел бросается на ее защиту, а она смотрит в окно. Просто смотрит в окно.

Там темнеет. Там небо наливается кобальтом, пылают на закате ветви деревьев… 

Темнота сходит на мир.

Темнота.

***

Когда Мон приходит в себя, ее обнимают, со спины, так сильно, что больно — и кричат. Она не понимает, что именно, и в первый момент чувствует ужас: если она потеряла и понимание со слуха, то ей не осталось ничего больше…

Но потом, вместе со зрением, понимание возвращается. Кричат много людей, и со всех сторон, неудивительно, что непонятно… 

Она стоит носом в белую стену кабинета, почти прижатая к ней. 

— …хорошо, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо… — монотонно повторяет знакомый голос сзади. Кел. Это Кел держит ее? Почему? Что случилось?

Мон дергается.

— Все хорошо, — у него срывается голос, — все хорошо… 

— Что происходит? — спрашивает она. Не столь важно, поймет ли он, важно показать, что она в себе.

Кел молчит. Шумно дышит. Сглатывает.

— Я хочу, чтоб вы знали, — говорит он очень спокойно, — это совершенно не ваша вина. Это несчастный случай. Здесь отвратительные меры безопасности, это не ваша вина.

Что именно, Сила? Что именно не ее вина? 

…Крик рвется из горла, но она сглатывает его. Нужно понять, что случилось. Понять. Понять, как исправить, что бы она ни сделала… 

Она обозначает движение разворота, и Кел, поколебавшись, отпускает руки. Мон поворачивается. И приваливается к стене.

У кабинете полно народу, медики суетятся вокруг тела на полу, перекрикиваясь. Видна кровь, видна откинутая рука. Видно, что человек упал — прямо на дурацкую скульптуру у стола. Скульптура раскололась — черные осколки бликуют в ярком свете верхних ламп, кажется, будто они белые. Кроме тех, которые черные. От крови. 

Лежащего человека легко узнать даже сейчас. Из всех врачей, только у его халатов рукава вышиты по краю… 

Ее милый и добрый врач Рей Аллерие, такой молодой, но почему, почему… 

— Стабилизировали, — восклицает врач откуда-то там, из группы в синих халатах, и Мон стекает по стене на пол. Не умер. Пока не умер. Пока… Пожалуйста… 

Рядом с ней садится Кел, утыкается в ладони лицом.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Мон в воздух. — Что? Что?

Кел молчит.

— Что?

Он поворачивает к ней голову, лицо у него больное.

— Не ваша вина, — повторяет он. 

Мон кивает, похолодев. Это — она? Все-таки она?

— Вы хотели выйти и нас не слышали. Ломились в дверь, буквально. Мы не поняли, сразу, что вы нас не видите. Аллерие вас пытался удержать, за плечо, а вы его толкнули. Со всей силы. Вы очень сильная, знаете, я вас еле удержал. Ему просто не повезло, упал бы чуть иначе, ничего бы не было, это не ваша вина… 

Мон кивает механически.

Да, я слышу, да, понимаю, да… Да, случайность. Да… 

— Вы ничего не помните?

Она качает головой. Влево-вправо. Влево-вправо. 

— С ним все нормально будет, здесь такое лечат.

Проломленный висок? И даже если — что у Аллерие останется от него самого после? Из-за нее. Из-за нее… 

Она закрывает глаза и упирает затылок в стену.

***

Все так вежливы с ней. Ее усаживают в зале отдыха, наливают успокаивающего. Смотрят сочувственно.

Прибывает полиция.

Юноша и девушка, молодые совсем, в яркой форме, с ясными глазами. Безукоризненно корректны. И никакого осуждения, сочувствие в глазах. Конечно же, несчастный случай, как жаль, какой ужас. Но вы очевидно не виноваты ни в чем, не волнуйтесь.

Она не волнуется. Совсем. О чем же тут волноваться, право?

Она механически соглашается, что усиление наблюдения будет ей на пользу. Что на терапию ее будут сопровождать. Что она не должна никогда оставаться одна.

Конечно. Конечно же.

Кел остается с полицией, на допрос, он ведь главный свидетель — хоть полицейские и заверяют их, что это только формальность, — а ее отвозят домой.

И она совсем не знает, что делать теперь. 

Садится на террасе, смотрит на невидимую в темноте воду. Никакого покоя в ней не осталось, только ступор.

Как же не хочется под конец превращаться в чудовище. Или в животное. Противно.

…Лучше было бы умереть, додиктовав книгу.

В руку толчется Шарик, Мон гладит дроида. Вспоминает, что даже не предупредила его создателя, что не придет. Дэйв наверняка не обратил на это внимание, но все же… Невежливо.

И ведь теперь им больше никогда не поговорить. 

Как странно, действительно ведь никогда. Сначала ее подержат под наблюдением. Запрет выходить из виллы не был озвучен как приказ, но приказом он и являлся. Никому не хочется, чтобы она что-то случайно сделала с пациентами, будучи не в себе. А потом время выйдет и вовсе.

И все.

Надо бы объяснить. Извиниться.

— Отвечай негромко, — тихо говорит Мон. — Ты ведь сможешь слетать к твоему создателю?

Шарик прыгает вверх-вниз с энтузиазмом.

— Тогда… тогда передай ему следующее… 

Рассказав, она извиняется. Ей стало легче — но все же совсем невежливо выплескивать такую историю на малознакомого человека. Пусть они больше никогда и не встретятся. Но зато… ну хотя бы он не сочтет ее отсутствие черной неблагодарностью: получила невозможный подарок и сразу исчезла. Ей это важно.

Шарик как раз исчезает в темноте, когда на террасу поднимается Кел.

— Мне позволили у вас пожить, — говорит он. — Правда хорошо?

Она соглашается. Но улыбка выше ее сил. Кел вздыхает.

— Пойдемте спать, — говорит он. — Завтра будет новый день, он будет лучше.

Мон послушно поднимается и следует в дом, с ним за спиной. Будто с охранником. Или с тюремщиком.

**9**

Лира не приходит вечером — и к лучшему. Примерно в то время, когда она должна была зайти, становится тяжело дышать. Вейдер еще успевает услышать сигнал тревоги — и удивиться симптомам, он-то был уверен, что сначала откажет восприятие, — и тонет в зыбучих песках Силы. Мир схлопывается.

Как ни странно, какое-то осознание себя остается все равно. Висящее в нигде-никогда, стиснутое песком. Это не неприятно, это никак. Но если такова смерть, ему когда-то да станет чудовищно скучно. Он бы предпочел небытие.

Когда он додумывает эту мысль — субъективное время тянется, и тянется, и тянется, — пески шевелятся, разжимают хватку, текут прочь, и он падает в свое тело.

…Мда. Давненько он такого не чувствовал.

Боль настолько сильна и настолько непривычна — там ведь уже нечему болеть, что происходит? — что на осознание и отстранение от ее уходит непозволительно много времени.

Привык к бесчувствию паралича. Плохо.

…Так. Сначала инвентаризация. Остальное, включая демонстрацию полного сознания, подождет.

Болит внутри груди. Будто его пополам перерезали металлическим тупым мечом, да так и не дорезали. Боль стационарна, интенсивность за время наблюдения неизменна. Ее пытались снять, судя по заторможенности сознания. «Колтаром», с вероятностью почти сто. Который, разумеется, не подействовал, потому что инструкции к пациентам читать надо до конца. Впрочем, работающей для него экзотики здесь могло и не быть. Хорошо. Положение стабильно, болью можно пренебречь.

Он лежит горизонтально. Ног не чувствует, рук тоже. На шее — ошейник вокодера. На лице дыхательная маска. Все как обычно. Звук приборов в целом привычен, но чего-то не хватает. Он задумывается, перебирая, — точно. Что-то не то с аппаратом искусственного дыхания. Его явно подвесили на стационар, но стационарный прибор обычно звучит иначе. Очень интересно.

В комнате он один — а вот совсем рядом, будто за занавеской, стоят трое его врачей, все трое в раскореженных чувствах. И Айла — в смятении, но собранная и готовая действовать.

Реанимационная палата, значит. Стерильная. С наблюдательным постом за наверняка стеклянной стеной, как это стандартно делают. Совсем интересно. В стерилку его давно не запихивали.

Он поворачивает голову к наблюдателям. Открывает глаза — незрячий взгляд нервирует. И спрашивает:

— Что происходит?

С той стороны замешательство. Вейдер мысленно хмыкает.

— Что у меня с имплантатами легких?

Замешательство усиливается.

— Откуда вы знаете? — это врач номер три. 

— Отвечайте на вопрос.

— Наш препарат имеет небольшой накопительный эффект… — не знает с чего начать, от его паники аж кисло во рту. — Но у вас совершенно нетипичная реакция, мы проведем исследования… 

Шуршание. Всплеск раздражения.

— У вас, — врач номер два явно отпихнул врача номер три от микрофона, — реакция отторжения легочных имплантатов и нам пришлось их изъять. 

Просто прекрасно. Следовательно, лежит он сейчас без имплантата и с трубками в груди, и лежать так будет, пока не помрет — возможные в этой конфигурации осложнения местные специалисты даже не успеют опознать.

— …Препарат снизил эффективность вашего коктейля лекарств. Мы разбираемся в причинах… 

— Не разбирайтесь, — бросает Вейдер. — Это выше вашей компетенции. Запросите мое начальство напрямую, вам пришлют специалиста.

Умирать от неизлечимой болезни — куда ни шло. Но умирать из-за чужой некомпетентности он не согласен. 

Раздражение теперь исходит от всех троих. Не собираются они запрашивать Корусант, по крайней мере сейчас. Гордые. Фразой о некомпетентности он их задел. Впрочем, сентенция все равно предназначалась не им.

Судя по эмоциям Айлы, она-то инструкцию поняла правильно.

***

На ночь его оставляют в покое, хотя спать получается лишь урывками. Сила, как же ему скучно. Даже подумать не получается как следует, боль мешает сосредоточиться. Все-таки он здесь расслабился, раньше такой уровень дискомфорта ему бы не помешал.

Его будит — выдергивает из мары полусна, — покашливание в микрофон. Это Айла.

— Я вам достала дроида-секретаря, он вас развлечет, — говорит она. И что-то его в ее голосе его настораживает. В комнате наблюдателей всегда ведется запись, она не хочет, чтобы истинная причина ее присутствия попала в логи. Интересно.

— Я его сейчас продезинфицирую и впущу. Мне разрешили. Я им сказала, что от скуки вы звереете, а когда вы звереете, то все вокруг портится.

Он усмехается. Отличная формулировка. Благодарит. Открывается дверь шлюза и одновременно отключается микрофон с той стороны.

Влетевшего дроида Вейдер узнает сразу, по отклику кристалла.

— Опасность! — кричит дроид. — Враги! А что это с вами, создатель?!

— Профилактика, — отрезает Вейдер. — Рассказывай.

***

— Мне это не нравится, — говорит Вейдер, выслушав дроида. Что-то в ситуации не то. Структура кривая, и он не может понять почему.

Сам факт нападения на врача его не трогает. Он сам в такой же ситуации вполне мог бы убить всю больницу — и его успокаивает лишь то, что он умрет прежде, чем потеряет себя до такой степени. Но это ему с развитием болезни повезло, Лире всего лишь повезло меньше. Дело не в том, что врач в коме — кстати, надо бы наконец-то хакнуть коммуникации больницы, — дело в чем-то еще… 

Лира — очень спокойный и очень вежливый человек. Вот в чем дело. Если ей приходилось убивать — а ей наверняка приходилось, — она отдавала приказ об орбитальной бомбардировке, нажимала кнопку на орудии или же интеллигентно стреляла в упор из «дамского» бластера скрытного ношения. На поле боя он ее не представляет, совсем не тот характер. Чтобы она, даже не в себе, стала распускать руки?

— Неправильно! — дроид носится где-то под потолком, судя по воплям. — Хозяйке грозит опасность! Опасность!

— И почему ты так решил?

— Сердечный ритм хозяйки в то время был спокоен! Она не дралась! Она не бегала! Она не могла!

…А вот это уже интересно. 

— И откуда ты это знаешь?

— Медицинский браслет Хозяйки! Он стандартный, не о чем говорить!

— То есть, — медленно повторяет Вейдер, — ты хакнул ее мониторинг. Зачем?

Сила, почему все его дроиды такие самостоятельные? А в этом еще и кристалл его меча. Следовало ожидать сюрпризов.

— Как же иначе?! Создатель, она же Хозяйка! А если она пойдет гулять и ей станет плохо?! Я же должен ее спасти! А если на нее нападут?!

— И что ты сделаешь, если на нее нападут? — спрашивает Вейдер с интересом, всерьез ожидая ответа «придушу Силой, конечно!».

— Я подниму тревогу во внутренней сети больницы! — гордо заявляет дроид. 

— Хакнул, значит.

— Стандартные протоколы, не о чем говорить!

— Ну что ж… Тогда расскажи-ка мне подробнее. Что ты там выследил.

***

— …А подделать чужое состояние ты сможешь?

— Ради блага Хозяйки — конечно! Это несложно.

— Когда?

— Ночью. Минимизация конфликтующего потока данных.

— Очень хорошо, — говорит Вейдер. Есть у него одна мысль… Рискованно, конечно… 

Совсем еще далеко в Силе вспыхивает знакомое сознание, и он улыбается. А вот и союзник. С которым все будет куда проще. Но которого еще надо убедить — в основном в том, что Вейдеру все задуманное очень нужно.

Но ему очень нужно.

В конце концов, он делал уникального дроида не для того, чтобы тот лишился хозяйки так рано.

…Явление Рати невозможно пропустить. Вся больница в Силе будто дыбом встает и топорщится эмоциями во все стороны. Не знают местные врачи, что и думать, такого они еще не видели.

— Дилетанты! — раздается вопль Рати через микрофон. — Как вам в голову пришло вмешаться в такую сложную систему!

— Вы мне спать мешаете, — вредно замечает Вейдер.

— Так вы и не спите, неужто я не вижу? — не менее вредно отвечает врач. — Я сейчас спущусь.

Рати появляется через пять минут, троица врачей пытается пройти за ним, и им перед носом закрывают дверь. 

— Мне, — чеканит Рати, — нужно поговорить с пациентом. Выметайтесь отсюда. Айла, выключите микрофон.

— Вас, док, местные уже ненавидят, — сообщает Вейдер, когда Рати останавливается рядом с ним. От врача тянет тяжелым гневом. — А вы сами никак собрались в ситхи?

— Если вы умрете от того, что они сделали, я добьюсь, чтоб их расстреляли.

— Они, — Вейдер усмехается, — спасали мне жизнь. Ну как уж умели. А умру я и без их помощи, вы же видите прогрессию.

— Я не допущу.

— Док, смиритесь, я прав, а вы нет. У меня пара дней осталась, не больше. Осложнения от их самоуправства уберите только, от криворукости умирать обидно.

— Я, — Рати наклоняется ближе, почти шипит, — не допущу.

— Да сколько угодно, только я все равно прав. Дело не в этом. Вы мне нужны, чтоб посмотреть другого человека.

Пауза. 

— Вы вызвали меня не для себя?

— Не только для себя, — поправляет его Вейдер. — Тут, док, творятся удивительные дела, и я хочу, чтобы они завершились так, как хочу я.

Судя по звуку, Рати пододвигает стул ближе. Шуршит одежда.

— Изложите, пожалуйста, подробно.

Почему бы и не изложить.

***

Выслушав и теорию и показания свидетеля Шарика, Рати молчит недолго и в конце концов хмыкает.

— Ну что ж… Так, секунду.

Вейдер засекает отвлечение внимания — что-то пришло доку на датапад? Вероятно. Эмоциональный фон взбрыкнул: удивление, гнев… 

— Плохие новости?

— Вы собираетесь использовать ваши ресурсы, чтобы спасти эту Лиру от предполагаемой опасности, — голос Рати сух. — Вы должны знать, кто она такая.

— При данной конфигурации проблемы это не имеет значения.

Айла просветила, кто же еще. Вейдер душит раздражение. СИБ обеспечивает его безопасность так, как считает нужным. Если представитель СИБ считает, что его нынешняя инициатива дурна или может выйти боком, он должен принять меры. В данном случае представитель СИБ явно считает, что у дока должна быть полная информация.

— Для меня имеет. Если вам нужно мое содействие, а вам оно нужно, вы должны отдать приказ, зная все обстоятельства.

— Я не собирался вам приказывать. Вы считаете происходящее справедливым?

Рати колеблется, и Вейдер поднимает брови. Что, вот даже так?

— И что она вам сделала, позвольте узнать? 

— Праздновала вашу смерть. Шесть лет назад.

Вейдеру хочется рассмеяться — невозможное действие на стационаре, но в самом деле! Праздновала его смерть! Да половина галактики… 

Потом, наконец-то, подключается память и он понимает, какое именно празднование имелось в виду. Женщина, подходящая под ощущение от Лиры, там была только одна.

— Мон Мотма.

— Да.

Вот как… 

Хм. А ведь это как раз и дает интересную новую информацию о мотиве. Требует уточнения, но… 

— Она имела право праздновать, знаете ли.

— Она вас ненавидит.

В той женщине, которая как-то пришла к его дому, ненависти не было ни капли. Никакой уже, ни к чему. Только усталость, несгибаемая воля и желание доделать самое важное последнее дело. 

— Это неважно. Вы выполните мою просьбу?

Пауза. Рати даже не столько решает, это чувствуется, он пересобирает себя, чтоб решение исполнить.

— Да, милорд. Выполню.

**10**

Мон просыпается поздно и с муторной головной болью. Она не может вспомнить сон, но кажется, что боль пришла в середине его и так и осталась. Встать тяжело, тело будто чужое, будто протез.

«О восьми руко-ногах» — вспоминает она, и вытащить себя к завтраку становится чуть легче. 

Они с Келом пьют каф на террасе, когда к самым ступеням подходит больничный транспорт и с него высаживается… некто. Худой, седой, с жестким лицом, в ярком, мешковатом и рыжем комбинезоне-балахоне. Последняя, кажется, мода Корусанта.

— Так! — некто взлетает по ступенькам. — Вы, — костлявый палец упирается в Кела, — брысьте отсюда.

— Позвольте, — ошеломленный Кел привстает, — вы не имеете права, я здесь… 

Ему предъявляют изъятую невесть откуда и когда идентификационную карточку, серую, с какими здесь ходят врачи. Кел вглядывается и белеет.

— У меня-то права есть, — заявляет не пойми кто, — а ваши, на проживание в этом доме, отменили час назад. Почту проверять надо. Почему вы еще здесь?

Кел трясет головой. Ловит взгляд Мон.

— Я разберусь, это какое-то недоразумение. Не волнуйтесь, мы скоро увидимся.

Мон улыбается ему. Кивает. Провожает глазами, и только когда он скрывается из виду, смотрит на вторженца и поднимает бровь. Сесть она ему не предлагает. Во-первых, пусть сначала представится, во-вторых, он и сам явно сядет, если захочет.

Вторженец кланяется. Прикладывает руку к груди.

— Я — Рати Тилере.

Она — с некоторым трудом — удерживает выражение вежливого неузнавания и недоумения на лице. Что он делает на ее террасе?

Врач раздраженно фыркает.

— Не ломайте комедию, вы знаете, кто я такой. Зрачки чуть расширились, это сложно контролировать. Но вы хороши, очень хороши. За мой предыдущий отказ вас лечить извиняться не буду.

Мон хмыкает и качает головой. 

Да и не надо. 

— Но я был не прав, — врач кивает своим словам. — Совсем не прав. Ваш случай действительно очень интересен и достоин моего гения. Сразу говорю, у вас нет возможности отказаться.

Мон надо бы возмутиться, но ей смешно. От этого врача в дурацком балахоне хмарь в голове даже немного отступает.

Она пожимает плечами и показывает ему на кресло.

— Нет-нет! — врач трясет головой и взмахивает руками. — У нас совершенно нет времени на ваши кафопития и прочую фигню. Вставайте, идемте, теперь вас буду обследовать я, и я все узнаю, все!

— Да нечего узнавать, — не сдерживается Мон.

— Я не одаренный, — врач щурится на нее, а взгляд у него светлый и яростный, — но я вас понял. И я точно знаю, слышите, точно, что вы ошибаетесь. Так вы идете?

Она медлит.

Ему хочется поверить. Очень хочется. В конце концов, что она теряет? Дни ожидания, пока ее мозг окончательно перестанет быть ее?

Мон фыркает и встает с кресла. Она поверит, так уж и быть. В последний раз.

***

Ее приводят во все те же помещения, в том же большом здании-дворце, но разницу она чувствует сразу. У трейсеров другой вкус, ее подключают к другим сканерам — переносным, привезли с собой? Надо же, какие предусмотрительные… — и в людях вокруг нее нет ничего от набуанцев. Никакого легкого оптимизма и любезности. И одеты не в местное — в серую полувоенную форму.

— Моя команда, — поясняет Рати.

Мон, сидящая в кресле с короной сканера на голове, только смотрит на него — команда его заместителя по институту на эту не походила совсем, — и он хмыкает.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Вторая моя команда.

Мон перебирает карты на коленях. Вытаскивает щит. СИБ? Врач не отвечает, но по отсутствию ответа все понятно и так. 

Каф ей пить запрещают сразу, после сканеров всучивают отвратительную бурду, от которой проясняется в голове. И воду.

Мон сидит в кресле, цедит воду. Смотрит на лес и озеро за окном, на почти уже темное небо. Ей кажется, с прошлого вечера прошла неделя. Или не прошло совсем ничего, и она сейчас обернется, а там…

… А там кровь на полу, и черная ваза, и сияющий свет.

Она зажмуривается и встряхивает головой. Нет, нет. Нет.

Сзади раздаются шаги, Мон с облегчением отворачивается от прекрасного вида наступающей ночи. Рати, все еще в своем пылающем балахоне, шлепает к креслу напротив и падает в него. Сползает по спинке, вытягивает ноги и машет в воздухе датападом.

— Ну я же говорил!

Мон смотрит на него скептически. 

— Понимаете, — врач вздыхает, — большинство людей не умеет смотреть. А местные врачи — в особенности, как выяснилось. Безобразие полное. Вас ведь даже не обследовали как следует.

Это ее не обследовали? Мон мысленно возмущается и, видимо, что-то такое из-за усталости проявляется в глазах, потому что Рати машет на нее свободной рукой.

— Они поверили данным с Корусанта. Данным вашего Кела, как самым свежим. А надо было перепроверять все. Ну и аппаратура, конечно, у меня получше, не без того.

Ну еще бы. Именно аппаратура и получше. На порядок так получше гражданских образцов, даже на самых богатых планетах.

— Но дело не в аппаратуре, они искали болезнь, и поэтому не заметили другого. А я заметил.

Другого? Чего — другого?

Она повторяет вопрос вслух. Неважно, понимают ли ее слова, что еще она может спросить?

Врач игнорирует вопрос. Цапает ее воду и выпивает остаток в бутылке. Сверяется с датападом. И вскакивает на ноги.

— Пойдемте. Навестим вашего знакомого.

Мон хмурится на него. 

— Слушайте, я все объясню. — Рати прикладывает руку к груди. — Но показать вам будет куда проще, а то ж вы чего доброго и не поверите. Все будет хорошо теперь. Честное имперское.

Мон не удерживается и фыркает. Сила, кого в СИБ лечил этот человек? Все, кого она может вспомнить, убили бы его на третьей минуте общения. Или это он только с ней такой бесцеремонный? С республиканцами, мол, можно? Логичная версия, но ей не кажется, что правдивая.

— И вообще, вам не хочется посмотреть, как поживает этот ваш Аллерие?

Мон убирает с лица все эмоции и поднимается на ноги. Если Рати что-то, хоть что-то скажет по поводу Аллерие… 

Но он молчит, только предлагает ей свою руку и выводит из залы отдыха.

***

Идут они в другой корпус, Рати время от времени сверяется с декой, но ведет Мон уверенно. И когда они сворачивают в коридор только для врачей ей остается только следовать за ним.

Они проходят в комнату со стеклянной стеной. Там толпа: незнакомые люди в полицейской форме, в военной форме без знаков отличия, незнакомые же врачи и Айла. Все эти люди стоят тихо, и будто и не дышат. Смотрят в палату за стеклом. В палате на медицинской кровати спит Аллерие. Индикаторы системы жизнеобеспечения переливаются зеленым. Живой. Мон выдыхает. Недоуменно косится на Рати. Тот широким жестом приглашает ее к стеклу и проводит, оттеснив какого-то военного. Военный не позволяет себе даже косого взгляда.

Мон послушно встает на указанное место, смотрит на Айлу, а та кивает в сторону стекла. Ну, хорошо. Мон смотрит в палату. В палате ничего не меняется.

— А стекло-то не заметно будет? — шепчет кто-то.

— Микрофон выключен, можете говорить нормально, — замечает Айла, но, несмотря на свои же слова, тоже вполголоса. — И нет, с той стороны на стекле картинка обычной стены. Такой же, как остальные.

— Хорошо вам, с вашими технологиями, — вздыхает кто-то из полицейских.

— Технология не заменяет мозгов, — отрезает Рати.

Кто-то хмыкает, кто-то шепотом что-то шипит, но тут открывается дверь, и становится тихо.

Входит Кел.

Мон подается вперед, но спохватывается. Не касается стекла. 

Этому есть логичное объяснение. Обычное, логичное, он просто пришел проведать, они же работали вместе, просто пришел… просто… 

Кел подходит к кровати, наклоняется и прижимает что-то к трубке, идущей к руке Аллерие. 

Мон хватает ртом воздух.

Кто-то рядом обнимает ее за плечи, не дает броситься на стекло.

— Дышите, дышите, просто дышите…

Кел за стеклом хмурится на систему жизнеобеспечения. Она видит, как он белеет. Кидается к двери — прямо в руки ворвавшихся в палату полицейских.

Мон смотрит, как ему заламывают руки за спину, и ничего не думает. Ей кажется, что в ней что-то обрушилось, что в ней осталась одна пустота. Мысли молчат.

— Дышите, — повторяет Рати.

Она дышит.

***

— На самом деле все очень просто, — говорит Рати.

Они — он, Мон и Айла — садятся в комнате отдыха, Мон тупо смотрит на всученный ей стакан воды в руках, не понимая, что с ним делать.

Кел. Кел? Но… Но.

— Хозяйка! — она вздрагивает от механического восторженного вскрика и чуть не роняет стакан, когда ей под руку пролезает металлический шар. — Хозяйка, я же правильно все сделал, правда, правда?! Я помог?

— Правда, — механически говорит Мон и встряхивается. Решительно ставит стакан на столик и подгребает к себе дроида. — Что ты сделал?

— Я понял, что вас подставили, и вас спас! — заявляет Шарик, умащиваясь под ее ладонью. — Я хороший?

— Замечательный, — она ничего не понимает, но она поймет. Прямо сейчас. — Переведешь меня?

— Конечно!

— Так, господа, — Мон распрямляется и обводит взглядом и Айлу, и Рати. — Я требую объяснений. Внятных. Сначала. Но до них, скажите мне что с Аллерие. Он… мертв?

— Живой он, — отвечает Рати. — Овощ — пока, как мне сказали, посмотрим, не очень-то я местным верю, — но живой. Видимая система жизнеобеспечения к его реальной подключена не была. А в руку прямо Кел колоть бы не стал — след бы остался, такое ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Он знал, что здесь нет камер в палатах и смотровых, — добавляет Айла. — Но о стерильных палатах здесь не знал. Аллерие был изначально помещен в обычной.

— Изначально?

— Для нашего спектакля пришлось его переместить. Якобы из-за улучшения состояния, — отвечает Рати. — Тоже, конечно, в обычную палату. Официально.

— Кел никак не мог позволить, чтобы Аллерие пришел в себя, — добавляет Айла.

Мон молчит. Они тоже молчат — ждут, пока она сделает вывод сама.

— Я… не нападала на Аллерие.

— Хозяйка сидела тихо! — возмущается Шарик. — Браслет глупый, браслет ничего не запоминает, иначе бы они сразу поняли!

— Если бы браслет был умный, Кел бы действовал иначе, — говорит Айла. — Он — любитель, но не идиот. Вот то, что он не смог убить Аллерие, оказалось для него неприятным сюрпризом. У него было очень мало времени и он смазал удар. А исправить времени уже не осталось. Чтобы все поверили в его невиновность, он должен был вызвать помощь практически одновременно с якобы вашей атакой. 

Мон кивает механически. Да. Времени у него было очень мало. Очень.

«Все хорошо» — шепчет ей в ухо знакомый дружеский голос. Она вздрагивает. Сглатывает. 

— Зачем? За что? Почему?

— Аллерие или вас? — уточняет Айла.

— Что… меня?

— А вы еще не поняли? — щурится на нее Рати. — Вас бы давно вылечили, да и ничего бы с вами и не было, если бы не он. Гениальная тварь все же. Вот откуда он эти препараты взял, не знаю. Часть, конечно, сам разработал, но базу должен был откуда-то да получить. Хотя из СИБ было много утечек в войну, кто его знает… Или что-то древнее нашел. Не припоминаете?

Мон задумывается.

— Он говорил, что нашел какие-то записи на Явине-

**4**

, у нас там база была. Ну, — она хмыкает, — вы же знаете.

Они переглядываются и кивают.

— Тогда, — продолжает Рати, — предполагаю, что оттуда. Хорошо ложится, в принципе… Каких там только экспериментов лорд Кун не проводил. В общем, не так важно, откуда ваш Кел взял изначальную идею, он ее усовершенствовал. Его препарат может вызывать точечные кровоизлияния в мозге. Тогда и там, где он укажет. Это нечто вроде программируемых наноботов, но еще более забавной конструкции, полностью биологических, на базе мидихлориан. Я-то смог их отследить, тех, которые у вас в крови ждали приказа, только потому, что я с ними долго работал, у меня препараты есть. Для местных, да даже и для моих с Корусанта это было безнадежно.

— У меня были?..

— Да, я полагаю, вы должны были умереть сегодня ночью. Не проснулись бы, — спокойно говорит Рати. — Вы не дергайтесь, я успел все вычистить.

— Два врага одновременно, — кивает Айла.

Врага? Но…

— Я полагаю, — продолжает Рати, посматривая на свой датапад, — изначально это задумывалось как оружие на благо Восстания. Вот только когда вы победили, оно еще не было готово.

— Мы не победили, — сухо говорит Мон.

— Именно, — Айла улыбается ей. — И вот это и есть его основной мотив.

— То, что мы не победили? То, что я не пошла и не… Что я должна была сделать?

— Что угодно, чтобы увечье его брата не стало напрасным.

Мон сосредотачивается. Перерывает воспоминания. Она не помнит о брате Кела ничего. Почти ничего.

— Он был… пилотом?..

— Он героически бился за ваш Альянс при Эндоре, — отвечает Рати. В голосе его неодобрение, но не могла же она знать о всех пилотах, о всех, кого посылала на смерть? Не могла. О всех. А вот о родне своего врача и не подумала узнать, это правда. У нее было столько других важных дел… — Он выжил, но получил черепно-мозговую. Проще говоря, он овощ.

— Но Кел говорил, что его брат участвовал в испытаниях Голубого Цветка. Что у него все хорошо.

— Участвовал, — кивает Рати. — А понятие «хорошо» очень растяжимо. Овощу сложно сделать плохо.

И тут у Мон наконец-то встает на место все. Совсем все.

— Испытания были неудачны, и поэтому он решил убить врача, который их по его мнению провалил. А поскольку я повела его брата на Эндор, поскольку я позволила Империи отобрать у нас победу и эта победа была зря — то и меня.

Они кивают в унисон. А потом Рати смотрит на свой датапад, белеет, вскакивает и не прощаясь выскакивает из комнаты.

***

Айла тоже смотрит на свой комм, закусывает губу. Но остается на месте.

— У вас есть еще вопросы?

Мон задумывается.

— Вас ведь подключил Дэйв, верно? Я послала к нему Шарика, после, и… Вы вызвали Рати по вашим каналам? И привлекли СИБ?

Никем иным те военные без знаков отличия быть не могли.

— Создатель хотел сделать все сам! Мы бы смогли! — вмешивается Шарик. Ей кажется, обиженно. — Я бы смог устроить ловушку сам, я бы подделал, что тому больному лучше, и я умею быть незаметным, мне бы приделали станнер и мы бы смогли! Но врач Рати сказал, что мы авантюристы, и рассказал полиции, и рассказал СИБ. А мы бы смогли!

— Я верю, — говорит ему Мон, гладя металлический, теплый ее же теплом бок. — Конечно бы смогли… 

— Дэйв в реанимации, — сухо говорит Айла. — Рати я вызвала для него. Но потом встретила вашего дроида и отвезла ему. Ну а дальше вы видели. Дроид у вас удивительно находчивый, не дозвался никого в вилле Дэйва, взломал охранение и проник-таки в здание. И ведь знал, что я туда явлюсь, когда получу оповещение.

— Конечно, — подтверждает дроид. — Поэтому я ломал плохо. Вы не думайте, хозяйка, я могу лучше, чтоб никто не засек!

— Я не думаю, — говорит Мон. Кажется, ей подарили чудовище.

Дэйв подарил. «В реанимации», осознает, наконец, Мон. Сегодня она думает недопустимо медленно. Недопустимо… 

Он ей из реанимации спас жизнь. А сейчас Рати сорвался и убежал, и охрана Дэйва едва сидит на месте…

— Ему хуже?

Лицо Айлы каменеет.

— Он умирает.

Мон вскакивает прежде, чем осознает действие. 

— Садитесь, — бросает Айла сухо. — Вы-то куда бежать собрались?

— Я… 

— Посмотреть и порадоваться?

Мон столбенеет от такого заявления. 

— Вы что себе позволяете? Я… Он мне помог. 

— Хозяйка не ненавидит Создателя! — вмешивается Шарик. — Ведь правда?

— Правда. Я ему благодарна. Очень, — чеканит Мон. — Он спас мне жизнь, я хочу сказать ему спасибо.

И не только жизнь спас, думает она. Не только. Та безнадежность, та уверенность в потере себя была хуже смерти.

— Он в операционной. И вам нечего там делать.

— Я… хотя бы через стекло.

Почему-то это важно. Так важно сказать спасибо, даже если его не услышат. Хотя… Дэйв же одаренный. Может быть, он почувствует? Может, ему хоть как-то, хоть немного станет светлее… На пути в ничто так темно.

Айла смотрит на нее странным взглядом, будто взвешивает. Будто судит.

— Через стекло, говорите? — что-то долго набирает на своем комме. — Хорошо. Пусть через стекло. Дроида оставляете тут. Делаете точно то, что вам говорят. Понятно?

Мон кивает.

Они торопятся. Срезают по каким-то техническим коридорам. Мон совершенно теряет ориентацию. Голова гудит. Сила, неужели это все еще один день? Сколько он длится? За окнами темно, кажется, что ничего нет, кажется, что и времени нет… 

У самой палаты их два раза проверяют подтянутые люди в доспехах без маркировки. Мон настораживается, так много охраны, ей должно это что-то сказать… 

Но потом ее все же впускают в смотровую, и она останавливается у самого порога, и мысли останавливаются: у самой стеклянной стены стоит на коленях Люк Скайуокер.

…Одаренный инженер с защитой от СИБ, к которому по первому требованию мчится звезда нейрохирургии. Меч с алым кристаллом. 

Никаких официальных похорон. Молчание императора об отце. И неожиданная компетентность императора в первый год… 

Как же все просто.

Как просто.

Нужно выйти. Просто выйти, император чувствует ее смятение, ему сейчас совсем не нужно…

Там, за стеклом, умирает Дарт Вейдер. Чью смерть она однажды так радостно праздновала.

Ты чувствуешь радость, Мон?

Чувствуешь?..

…У него серые незрячие глаза. Невозможный ум, светлая улыбка, безумное чувство юмора. 

Жесткие плечи под ее руками. 

«Спасибо», — помнит Мон. Как он смутился, когда она его обняла. «Спасибо».

Она подходит к стеклу.

За врачами, за дроидами, за мельтешением ничего почти не видно. Она просто знает: там, внизу, ему очень больно, очень темно.

«Спасибо, — думает она. — Спасибо тебе. И надо бы тебе пожелать легко уйти, но я не буду. Я написала мою книгу, и я приглашаю тебя на ее презентацию. Только попробуй не прийти. Слышишь меня?» 

Слышишь?

**Эпилог. Год спустя**

Под презентацию она сняла один бальных залов большого отеля верхнего яруса. Народу набилось немало, даже из явных имперцев.

Книга редактировалась долго, но предзаказы уже окупили все производство — да и зал заодно. Критики хвалят ее слог, Мон странно это слышать. Хотя и приятно, не отнять… 

— Вы не собираетесь стать профессиональным писателем? — один из журналистов ведущего литературного портала пробивается к ней, и нужно уделить ему немного внимания.

— П-пока нет, — отвечает она. — Нужно, чтоб б-были идеи, знаете ли. Книги бывшего политика о том, какой он б-был политик — жалкое зрелище.

— А если вам написать детектив? По мотивам случившегося с вами?

Разумеется, история с отравлением не могла не утечь в новости. Но утекла она в сильно отредактированном виде. Где героические врачи без всякой помощи спасли безнадежную пациентку. Учитывая, что они ее все же вылечили, небольшое заикание и дислексия не в счет, Мон такой рекламе Синих Озер только порадовалась.

И понадеялась, что если засекретили все, даже присутствие Рати, возможно… 

— Для этого нужно уметь писать д-детективы, знаете ли, — говорит она.

— А вы по-прежнему считаете их низким жанром? — спрашивает низкий голос откуда-то справа. Мон разворачивается рывком.

Он стоит у столика с напитками. Высокий, какой же он высокий. В явно военном черном комбинезоне, без маркировок и знаков. Без маски, без визоров, только полупрозрачные трубки дыхательной маски видны вокруг носа. Серые глаза смотрят на нее — видят ее.

— Вы же меня приглашали, я не ошибся?

Мон глубоко вздыхает и улыбается. 

— Нет, — говорит она и шагает к нему, протянув руку. — Вы не ошиблись.


End file.
